


Heirs

by JCapasso



Series: Objectionable [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCapasso/pseuds/JCapasso
Summary: After proposing to Dan, Lucifer learns something that throws his whole world off balance.
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Objectionable [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733305
Comments: 155
Kudos: 225





	1. Chapter 1

Over the course of the next six months, Lucifer got more comfortable with Dan being a Satanist, though he did keep putting off meeting the rest of Dan’s family. It helped that Dan proved over and over that it wasn’t why he loved him. Lucifer had yet to trot out the L word himself, but he was getting closer to getting up the nerve. Of course, like usual, something happened to spur him into action there. 

It started with a case, as things usually do. There was a scientist going around poisoning people. Since his demotion and probation, Dan was pretty much the department gopher, but Lucifer and Chloe helped him out by requesting him more often than not and the three of them tended to work as a team, as it was during this case. When they got to the location though, the scientist offered them an impossible choice. At least it seemed to be on the surface. The poison in the air would kill them if they tried to rescue the people being held prisoner. He hadn’t counted on the devil being present though. 

“You two go after him. I’ll handle this,” Lucifer told them, giving Dan a serious look. 

Dan knew that his job was as much to get Chloe far enough away as it was to go after the scientist, which is why he allowed Chloe to argue for a minute to give him a head start before he practically dragged her out, throwing a, “Be careful,” over his shoulder to Lucifer. 

They caught up to him in the courtyard and Dan tackled him, but took a cheap shot to the gut and he got away again. Chloe was right behind him though and he didn’t get far, but before they could completely subdue him, he sliced his own throat. They got back to find both of the hostages and Lucifer none the worse for wear. Chloe almost barreled into Lucifer with a hug. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” 

He chuckled and hugged her back, and Dan reached out for his hand. “Me too,” he said with a squeeze, as Chloe let him go and Lucifer pulled Dan in for a kiss. 

Later that night, Lucifer and Dan were hanging around the penthouse when Dan came out of the bathroom dripping blood from his nose. “Luc…I think we have a problem,” he said weakly, trying not to show how terrified he was. 

Lucifer was by his side in an instant and rushing him to the hospital. “I’ll find the antidote, darling, if it’s the last thing I do,” he promised. 

Unfortunately, it proved easier said than done and there was only one way to get it. Linda, Maze, and Amenadiel all tried to talk him out of it, but he had no intention of standing aside and losing the man he loved. Especially not before he even told him that. Maze chickened out of doing the actual killing, and Linda downright refused. Amenadiel was upstairs making sure that Chloe stayed with Dan, so Lucifer took matters into his own hands and grabbed the paddles. 

Thankfully, all went according to plan. He got the antidote and rushed it upstairs the second he was revived and Ella had managed to get all of the ingredients so it was just a matter of waiting for it to be made and then take effect. Now that he knew he was going to be okay, Lucifer didn’t leave Dan’s side, sitting beside the bed and holding his hand, waiting for him to wake up. The first words out of Dan’s mouth were a partially joking, “Hey, I didn’t die.” 

Lucifer chuckled and kissed his hand as he joked back, “That makes one of us.” 

Rather than make him laugh like Lucifer intended, the smile wiped from Dan’s face in an instant. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

Lucifer frowned. “That was supposed to be funny.” 

“Lucifer, how did you get the formula,” Dan asked seriously. 

“The only place the formula existed was in the mind of the man who created it,” Lucifer explained. “There wasn’t another way.”

“What did you do?” Dan asked again, needing the confirmation of his fears. 

“I assure you I was as safe as could be. The detective was right here within range and I had an actual doctor running the defibrillator,” Lucifer told him. 

Dan yanked Lucifer’s hand, pulling him forward and practically in the bed as he hugged him like there was no tomorrow. “Don’t you /ever/ die again. Not for me, not for anyone.” 

Lucifer pulled back enough to lean his forehead against Dan’s. “I had to, my love,” he whispered. Dan’s breath stuttered at that. Lucifer had called him ‘love’ probably hundreds of times but he had never put the word my in front of it. Lucifer’s hand brushed over Dan’s cheek. “I couldn’t lose you, Daniel. Especially before I even told you how much I love you.” 

Dan’s eyes filled with tears as he tilted his head forward for a kiss. He didn’t need to ask if Lucifer meant it. No matter how emotional the situation was, he would never have said the words if he wasn’t certain that he meant it. Dan still wasn’t breathing great since the antidote was still working, so the kiss was shorter than he’d wanted and when it was over, he whispered, “I love you, Luc. Always.” 

“Always,” Lucifer whispered back in agreement. “Marry me?” he couldn’t help but ask. 

“A-are you sure?” Dan asked with wide eyes. “I mean…you’re not just letting this whole situation run away with you…you really mean it?” 

“I’ve never meant anything more,” Lucifer said seriously, even if waiting for an answer was killing him. 

“Yes,” Dan said with a happy grin. “Yes, I’ll marry you.” 

Lucifer grinned back and kissed him softly, only lingering for a moment in deference to Dan’s healing. “Perhaps next year when you’re off probation and get your vacation time back so we can take a long honeymoon?” Lucifer suggested. 

“That sounds perfect,” Dan said happily. “But you know you can’t put off meeting the rest of my family any longer now, right?” 

Lucifer groaned and let his head fall to the edge of the bed. “Is it too late to change my mind?” he joked. 

Dan barked a laugh, and then winced when it hurt. “Yep. Definitely too late,” he teased. “Don’t worry though, Luc. I told you, they’re a lot like me with that. You’ll have to let them know the truth about you though…well that or I get disowned for marrying someone so disrespectful of our beliefs,” he added with a chuckle. 

“Well I wouldn’t want you to get disowned,” Lucifer grumbled. “But I refuse to put up with excessive fawning or anything of the sort.” 

“Fair enough,” Dan told him. A little might be unavoidable, but he could make sure it didn’t go overboard. 

“And we’re taking the urchin,” Lucifer demanded. At least that would give another target for the fawning. Children were good shields for that. 

Dan laughed and nodded. “I’ll set it up for a few weeks from now. Give me time to heal up a bit. Do you know when I’ll be getting out of here?” 

“They want to keep you for at least another day to make sure there aren’t any problems,” Lucifer told him. 

“You should go home and rest then,” Dan told him, brushing his fingers over Lucifer’s cheek. “You look exhausted. 

“I can rest just as well right here, my love,” Lucifer told him. When Dan opened his mouth to dispute that, Lucifer put a finger over his lips to shush him. “No arguments. My place is by your side.” 

Dan smiled brightly. When he put it like that, how could he argue? “Okay. Just promise me that you /will/ rest?” Dan was already losing the battle with wakefulness anyway. 

“I promise,” Lucifer said earnestly. “Just sleep, love.” Lucifer leaned over and pressed a kiss to Dan’s forehead.

“See? You’re so tired you missed,” Dan teased weakly. 

Lucifer barked a laugh and pressed another kiss to Dan’s lips. “Better, darling?” 

“Much,” Dan said as he drifted off to sleep. 

Lucifer leaned back and folded himself into the chair as much as he could, and found the most comfortable position possible before closing his eyes as well. Dying and coming back to life was exhausting even without the fact that he hadn’t slept in almost two days with all this mess. He woke up every two hours when the nurses came in to check on Dan, but was soon back asleep. 

When morning came around he was woken up again by the sound of the door opening, and creaked his eyes open expecting the nurse, but instead saw Chloe grab Trixie and give him an apologetic look. A glance at the bed showed that Dan was still sleeping, so Lucifer removed the coat he was using as a blanket and set it over the back of the chair before motioning them out to the hallway and following them. “Sorry we woke you up,” Chloe said apologetically. 

“Not to worry,” Lucifer waved it off. 

“How’s daddy?” Trixie asked worriedly. 

“He’s doing much better,” Lucifer told them both. “They should let him go home this afternoon as long as there are no unexpected complications.” 

“Home to the penthouse?” Chloe asked with a smirk. She’d been trying to get them to admit that they were living together for a month now, but they just kept side-stepping the subject. The fact that Dan hadn’t been home in two months other than the weekends with Trixie didn’t seem to matter. 

“Yes,” Lucifer admitted freely this time. “That is our home, after all.” 

“So you finally admit it then,” Chloe said smugly. 

“Well it would be rather silly not to when we’re getting married next year wouldn’t it?” Lucifer returned just as smugly. 

Trixie squealed in delight and grabbed him in a hug as Chloe gaped at him. That had been just the reaction he’d been going for. The detective’s anyway. He could do without the attached urchin. “You…but…since when?” Chloe stammered.

“Since yesterday,” Lucifer said simply, not wanting to go into details. 

“Can I be the flower girl?” Trixie asked hopefully. 

“I don’t see why not,” Lucifer told her. “But we haven’t exactly talked details yet, so no promises.” 

Chloe hugged him too and said, “I’m happy for you both.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dan was put out of work for two weeks following that incident, just to be sure, and Lucifer couldn’t fault them for it. The first week he was home he was still rather sluggish and worn down feeling anyway. Chloe had been trying to keep Lucifer’s spirits up at work, but it wasn’t completely working. His mind was back home with his fiancée. One of her attempts was the last day before Dan was due to come back. Technically a few days before since it was Friday and Dan wouldn’t be back until Monday. “So I’ve been working on this ancestry project,” Chloe told him. “It started to help Trixie with a school project, but it was fun so I kept going. Anyway, I found something funny. Check this out,” she pulled out an image of a picture. “You could almost be twins,” she laughed. “Maybe we’re related somewhere way back.”

Lucifer looked at the picture curiously, squinting at it. It was very old. That much was obvious. He could see a little difference in the brow and jawlines, but other than that, she was right. They could be twins. “Who is this?”

“My six times great grandfather,” she told him. “Wouldn’t it be cool if we did end up being related?” 

“How far back have you gotten?” Lucifer asked, forming a suspicion that he just couldn’t shake, even if it did seem ridiculous. 

“Just as far as his mother,” she told him. 

“Do you have a picture of her?” She nodded and pulled out another picture and handed it to him. “Heather…” he breathed out almost inaudibly as he ran his fingers over it. 

“Yeah. Heather McDougall. How did you know?” Chloe asked, wondering if he’d done his own ancestry research at some point, and ran across her. If they really were related. 

“I…um…” he tried to think how to explain but just sighed and said, “You wouldn’t understand.” Inside his mind was reeling. It wasn’t definite of course, but…he could have family. Human family. Was that why she made him vulnerable and was immune to his powers? The divinity would be so diluted by now that it was surprising, but not impossible. It would explain why her offspring had the same effect. 

Chloe was more than a little impatient with him for the rest of the day since he couldn’t seem to focus on anything and more than once made the job harder than it had to be. Finally she couldn’t take anymore and sent him home around mid-afternoon. Lucifer was thinking fast though. Before he left, he /accidentally/ stumbled and scratched her arm with the edge of the stapler. “So sorry, detective,” he said grabbing a tissue to pat at the blood. By the time she had him waved off, there was quite a bit on the tissue. Enough, he hoped. He reached behind the desk and pretended to throw it away, but tucked it up his sleeve. 

Before he left, he slipped into the nearest bathroom, knowing it would be close enough, and ran his ever present penknife over his own arm and putting that bloody tissue in another pocket, making sure to remember which was which. There was a geneticist that owed him a favor. When he got home, two hours earlier than usual, Dan pulled him into a kiss. He’d been feeling much better lately and was bored out of his mind sitting at home. He had been getting ready to go downstairs as he had been for the last few nights when Lucifer got home early. 

Lucifer kissed him back for a long moment before another thought struck him and he could suddenly feel the bile rising in his throat as he pulled away. “What’s wrong?” Dan asked at the out of character behavior and the look on his fiancee’s face. 

“I…I can’t explain right now,” Lucifer told him. “I have to go out of town for a few days.” 

“But…we’re supposed to spending Sunday with my family,” Dan pointed out. 

“I know. I’m sorry, but I won’t be able to go. You’re still welcome to go of course, but this is an emergency,” Lucifer told him. 

“Like…a celestial type emergency?” Dan asked worriedly. 

“Something like that, yes,” Lucifer told him. 

“When will you be back?” Dan asked, even more worried now. 

“I don’t know. Probably no later than the middle of next week. Maybe sooner. I’ll let you know if it’s longer though,” Lucifer told him, intentionally keeping distance between them. “Just one thing before I go…Would you mind giving me a bit of blood?”

“Blood? Why?” Dan asked in shock. 

“I can’t explain right now. Please, just trust me, Daniel,” Lucifer said nervously. 

Dan nodded and went to grab a knife. “Okay. You know I trust you, Luc.” He cut his arm open and Lucifer grabbed a paper towel and wiped up a good portion of blood before putting it in another plastic bag to join the other two that were already labelled. “You’re leaving now?” 

“Soon as I grab a bag,” Lucifer said, heading for the bedroom too fast for Dan to grab him. He wasn’t fast enough to get out the door though. 

Dan was more than a little hurt when Lucifer turned away when he tried to kiss him goodbye and was wrapped in a warm hug instead. “Luc?” he called before Lucifer got to the elevator and when Lucifer turned back to look at him he said. “You…you are coming back right? You’re not…having second thoughts about us or anything are you?” Dan hated how vulnerable and needy he sounded right now, but he couldn’t see any other reason for Lucifer to be pulling away like this. 

“I /will/ be back,” he promised. “And I will explain everything then. I promise you.” 

“O-okay,” Dan stuttered a bit, noticing that Lucifer didn’t answer the second question and not wanting to consider what that meant. He managed to hold his tears back until a few minutes after the elevator doors closed before he let them fall and threw his glass at the wall, delighting in the way it shattered. Once he managed to pull himself together, he called his mother and postponed their family gathering for another week. Hopefully it wouldn’t end up being cancelled altogether. Then he had a few hours to wallow before Chloe showed up with Trixie. 

“Where’s Lucifer?” Chloe asked when she got there. 

“He had to go out of town for an emergency,” Dan told her, managing to keep the heartache from his voice. 

“Is everything okay?” she asked in concern. “He was really distracted all day at work today too, which is why I sent him home early. I just figured he was missing you though.” 

Dan shook his head. “No, apparently something was going on.” 

“He didn’t tell you?” she asked in surprise. Dan didn’t usually share what was going on with Lucifer, but at least he knew.

“No. He said he would explain when he got back,” Dan told her. 

“When’s he coming back?” Trixie piped up. 

“He said he should be back by the middle of next week if not sooner,” Dan told them both before Chloe left. 

Lucifer, meanwhile, was on a plane flying across the country. This particular geneticist had moved to New York a couple years ago and it was a long flight. Almost six hours he was stuck on this tin can. At least he’d been able to get a direct flight. He despised layovers and connections. Even first class accommodations could feel cramped after that long though. Once he landed, he headed for the address he’d looked up, guessing that the man wouldn’t be in the lab at this hour. Sure enough, the door was answered by just the person he was looking for. “M-Mr. Morningstar!” he exclaimed in surprise. “What can I do for you?”

“I need to call in my favor, doctor,” Lucifer told him. 

“Come in. Please,” he stepped aside, inviting Lucifer in. “My wife is already in bed, unfortunately or I’d introduce you.” 

“That’s quite alright,” Lucifer said, struggling a bit to hold onto his charming routine at the moment, but still doing a passable job. “I do apologize for calling on you so late, but if you can spare a few moments to discuss my favor, we can resolve the rest tomorrow.” He probably should have waited until tomorrow anyway, just now realizing it was nearly midnight. 

“Not at all,” he said leading Lucifer into an office/lounge area and offering him a seat in one of the plush leather chairs. “Would you care for a drink?” 

“Scotch, neat. Thank you,” Lucifer told him. 

“So what is it you need from me after so long?” 

“I have a few blood samples that I need you to test for me for any familial matches. Going back at least ten generations. I also need your complete discretion and ability to look the other way at any…anomalies in the samples. And no questions regarding their nature.” 

“And this discretion goes both ways, yes? I could lose my job for something like this, if not worse.”

“Naturally. There will be people I need to share the results with, of course, but where I got them will remain between us,” Lucifer assured him. 

The doctor nodded. “It would be best to do this on the weekend while the lab is not as busy. Will you be able to meet me with the samples around ten am tomorrow?” Lucifer agreed and got the address to the lab, thanking the doctor for his time, and headed out to find a hotel. Now that he had answers in sight, he was a bit more settled.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucifer met the doctor the next morning to drop of the samples, labeled L, C, and D. The doctor told him that it would take about forty eight hours for the results and about two hours for him to get in and set up the tests so they could meet for a late lunch on Monday and discuss the results. Lucifer thanked him and headed out to find something to kill time with the next two days. Part of him wanted to call Dan. He hadn’t liked sleeping alone last night. Without anything to tell him though, he knew it would be worse than not calling at all. Especially since Dan would have questions he wouldn’t be able to answer until he got the results of these tests. He couldn’t exactly continue like the relationship was normal until he knew for a fact that they weren’t related. He had known Dan’s great great grandparents quite carnally after all. He hadn’t thought it was possible for an angel to conceive a child with a human, but if it was…who knew how many people out there he was related to. 

He tried to put that out of his mind given just how many people he’d slept with over the years, but it just kept coming back. Eventually he came to a theory that he hoped was correct. There had been about a dozen times that he’d come up to Earth injured and while he usually tried to lick his wounds in private, there were a few times that he’d been found and helped. Heather had been one of those. Maybe it was only his weakness that made it possible somehow. Unfortunately, Dan’s ancestors had been one of those situations as well, but at least it would mean that half the world wasn’t related to him if that was the case. 

Lucifer pretty much expected Chloe to come back as some relation, but if Daniel did too, he had every intention of returning to Hell and never coming back. After explaining as he’d promised of course. Perhaps that could be done over the phone though…no. He had promised to come back as well. Crap. He tried to get his mind on other things as he stopped for lunch, and mostly succeeded. It still cropped up from time to time, but it didn’t overwhelm him again until he was sitting back in his hotel room that night and it was brought on by a call from Dan. He winced and sent it to voicemail, not bothering to listen to it. 

Sunday went much the same way with Lucifer wandering around the city trying to keep his mind off things, and when Monday rolled around, Lucifer was at the restaurant for lunch almost an hour early. He didn’t even have the patience for small talk, despite his reputation when the doctor arrived. “Well?” he asked, trying to hide his jitters at least. 

“Sample D is unrelated to either of the other samples,” he told them and Lucifer breathed a sigh of relief, still waiting for the rest. “Sample C is a direct descendant of Sample L, but distant. Per our agreement I’m not going to ask how you got such a fresh blood sample from someone who must have been alive hundreds of years ago.” He also wasn’t going to mention how completely insane that particular sample was. 

“And you destroyed all records of the samples and results?” Lucifer asked, getting a nod in return. “How directly descended?” he asked once that was handled. 

“Parent to child all the way down the line, best I can tell,” he told him. 

“Thank you, doctor. Your assistance /and/ your discretion are appreciated and our balance is clear,” Lucifer told him. 

“Thank you,” the doctor said as the waiter came up to take their orders. 

Part of Lucifer wanted to rush right out and call Dan, but that would have been beyond rude, so he enjoyed a companionable lunch with the doctor and even managed to keep his distraction level low enough not to be noticed. At least it was on the doctor’s lunch break so it didn’t last too long before Lucifer paid the check and headed outside. He was already on the way to the airport when he called Dan. 

“Lucifer? I’ve been trying to call you for two days,” Dan said with a little irritation. 

“I do apologize darling. I haven’t really been able to talk,” Lucifer told him. 

“Is everything okay?” Dan asked. 

“It is now, my love,” Lucifer said with a smile, glad that he could at least call him that again without feeling like he was going to vomit. “I’m on my way to the airport now to come home. I should be in time for a late dinner if you’d like to order in tonight.” 

“And I’ll get those explanations you promised when you get home?” Dan asked sternly. 

“Absolutely,” Lucifer promised. “And when I explain, I’m sure you’ll understand the need to be cryptic.”

“Can you at least answer the question you avoided now?” Dan asked hopefully. “About…about us?” 

“No second thoughts, love. I still intend to marry you next year and spend the rest of your life with you,” Lucifer said earnestly and he could hear the sigh of relief. He hated having to hurt Dan like that, but he was pretty sure that learning that they might be related and having to worry about that for days would have been even worse. At least it had been pretty horrible on his end. 

“Okay. Good. You had me worried,” Dan admitted. 

“I know, darling, but as I said. I’m sure you’ll understand once I get home and explain.” He grabbed his bag as the car stopped in front of the door and he got out. “I’ve just arrived at the airport, love, so I’m going to let you go. I’ll see you when I get home.” 

“Okay, see you then. I love you, Luc.” 

“I love you too, Daniel,” Lucifer said with a smile as he walked in the door and headed for the counter to pick up the tickets he’d reserved. After another long boring flight, he picked up his car and made his way home. On the way he called Dan to see if he wanted him to pick up dinner, but Dan told him that he already ordered and it should be there soon, so Lucifer went straight there, arriving about five minutes after the food.

Lucifer didn’t care much for the food though as he swept Dan up into a searing kiss that the detective returned gratefully and didn’t end until they were both out of breath. “I missed you,” Lucifer said softly. 

“Me too, Luc,” Dan said with a smile, giving him one more quick kiss before heading into the kitchen. Once they were both seated, Dan looked at Lucifer and said, “Okay, talk.” He wasn’t letting his fiancée off the hook that easily. 

“Yes, well, I suppose I should begin with last Friday. The detective thought it amusing that she had found someone in her genealogy research who looked almost exactly like me. I thought it amusing too at first, until I saw a photo of the chaps mother and easily recognized her,” Lucifer explained. 

“So you’re like…Chloe’s great great however many grandfather?!” Dan asked in shock. 

“Yes. Actually. About nine generations back. That’s where I went. To a geneticist who owed me a favor. I had him test the detective’s blood and mine for familial matches.” 

Dan’s eyes widened. “Wait…you took some of my blood too…please tell me that greeting meant that it was good news.”

“Yes, Daniel. It was good news. You and I are not related at all,” Lucifer told him. 

“But you thought we might be,” Dan said with a grimace, understanding Lucifer’s reaction to him now. 

“I hadn’t realized that it was even possible for me to conceive a child with a human. Once I learned otherwise, I had to be sure,” Lucifer told him. 

“Why didn’t you just tell me that?” Dan asked. “I would have understood.”

“I didn’t want you to have to spend days worrying over it the way I did. Believe me, it wasn’t a pleasant experience,” Lucifer told him. 

Dan winced as he actually considered that. “Yeah. I get that. Thanks. But you /are/ related to Chloe. And Trixie.” 

“Yes. Which I believe explains why they make me vulnerable and are immune to my powers, even if it is surprising that the divinity in them has held on for so many generations for even that minor affect.” 

“Wait, so if they’re your whatever many great grandchildren and they still have a little bit of divinity, what about your son? Would he be immortal?” 

Lucifer’s eyes widened and his fork clattered to the plate. “I hadn’t even considered that. Yes. He would be immortal. He should still be out there somewhere.” Lucifer started to hastily get up from the table, but Dan’s hand on his arm stopped him. 

“We’ll find him, Luc. Don’t worry. Just sit down and eat for now and we’ll figure out where to start,” Dan told him. He knew how much it would hurt Lucifer to know that he’d had a son out there that he’d never met. That he’d essentially abandoned without knowing it. He knew that Lucifer would want to find him and make amends.


	4. Chapter 4

“I wouldn’t even know where to begin,” Lucifer said defeated as he picked his fork back up to continue eating. 

Dan considered it for a moment before saying, “I think the best way to start would be to ask Chloe for everything she has on him. And his children and grandchildren for that matter. He may have kept in touch for at least a few generations. Did you get his name?” 

Lucifer shook his head. “No, I didn’t even think of it at the time. Just his photo. I would guess that he took his mother’s last name of McDougall though. Unless she found someone to marry before he was born. She was single when we were together.” 

“So you were in an actual relationship with her?” Dan asked curiously. 

“Not exactly,” Lucifer said with a shrug. “When I got to Earth I was hurt. I had a broken wing. She found me trying to set it myself and helped and things went from there. By the time I was healed enough to even consider moving on, Amenadiel arrived to kick me back to Hell.” 

“But you cared about her?” Dan guessed by the way he talked about her. 

“I have cared about any and every person who has shared my bed. Some more than others, but they have all meant something to me,” Lucifer told him. 

“Which brings up another question,” Dan said thoughtfully. “If it /is/ possible for you to have a child with a human, you might have more children out there that you don’t know about.” 

“I’ve been thinking about little else for the last four days, and I don’t believe that I do. Over the seven years I’ve been here on Earth I’ve had hundreds if not thousands of partners and I would have sensed any other divinity in the city, even in embryo form. Since almost all of my partners have been regulars at the club I would have seen most of them after our nights together and since my senses would work for about twenty miles, maybe more, as much moving around the city as I do, I would have sensed something.” 

“Okay, but what about before when you were on Earth?” Dan asked, completely ignoring how downright lucky Lucifer must have been for the last seven years. 

“What I’m saying is that if it hasn’t happened in the last seven years that there must have been extenuating circumstances that caused it with Heather. The most likely possibility being that I was injured at the time and possibly weak enough to be compatible with humanity,” Lucifer explained. “There were only two other times that I was with anyone when I was injured and weak and one of them I already ruled out.” 

It took Dan a second to figure out what he meant and a disgusted look crossed his face. “I thought I told you to never tell me how well you knew my great great grandparents.” 

“Sorry, darling,” Lucifer laughed. “I was trying to be vague, but it had to be said.”

“Right. Okay. Moving on. What about the third time?” Dan asked. 

“The third time was with a man so no worries there,” Lucifer told him. 

“Well that’s good at least. Only the one potential child out there. But nine generations is a long time. Are you going to try to trace all of your descendants?”

“I don’t know yet. I’d rather just deal with the ones I have now for the moment.”

“Yeah. Makes sense. So are you going to tell Chloe?” 

Lucifer laughed harshly. “Oh yes. I can see that going over well. ‘So it turns out that I’m your seven times great grandfather. Yes, of course I was alive that long ago.’”

Dan winced. “Yeah that probably wouldn’t work. Maybe if you prove to her that you’re the devil first though…maybe flash the eyes?” 

“She’s seen it. She called it a trick,” Lucifer told him. “She’s also seen me shot without taking any damage, use my powers on countless suspects, be in explosions and come out without a scratch, come back to life and full health after dying in front of her, get out of locked handcuffs in under a second with no effort, open locked doors, throw a man through a window with one hand, and who even knows what else.”

“And she /still/ doesn’t believe it?!” 

“You didn’t either,” Lucifer pointed out. 

“But I didn’t see most of that either. The only thing I’d ever seen was you using your little desire trick on people and that’s a lot easier to explain if that’s the only thing.”

“Point,” Lucifer admitted. “But, no. She still doesn’t believe it, which means that short of taking on my full demonic form right in front of her, nothing will convince her.” 

“You have a demonic form?” Dan asked. “More than the eyes even? Why haven’t I seen it?” 

“Because the only people who even get a small glimpse of it are the worst of the killers we apprehend and you’ve seen what it does to them. And that’s simply a flicker,” he told him. No living human had ever gotten the full effect of his devil face. 

“Well, yeah, but that’s killers that are already afraid of you,” Dan pointed out. 

“The very form is designed to inspire terror, Daniel. The purpose of it is to scare the demons into line. You don’t honestly think any human could handle it, do you?” Lucifer asked incredulously. 

Dan gave a half shrug. “Okay. Maybe not. But I’d still like to try sometime,” he said hopefully. 

Lucifer sighed. “Perhaps. But not tonight.” 

“So…not telling Chloe. What about Trix?” Dan asked. “She already believes you’re the devil anyway.”

“Wait what?” Lucifer asked in shock. 

“Yeah, I learned that Friday night. After Chloe left, she asked me if you had to go out of town for devil business and if you went back to Hell.” When Lucifer just gaped at him, he continued. “I asked her why she believed that you were the devil and she said that you told her when you first met and that you never lie. I didn’t see the point in arguing with her since she was right.”

“No one ever believes me,” Lucifer said in surprise. “At least not that easily.”

Dan laughed. “Kids are different, Luc. They still believe in Santa Claus and the Tooth Fairy and the Easter Bunny. The devil isn’t that much of a stretch.” 

Lucifer just shrugged. “Then yes. We can tell the child…Beatrice,” he corrected himself. If she was family he should get used to using her name. Chloe’s as well. 

“How do you feel about all this?” Dan asked. Using Trixie’s name was a sure sign that he was off-kilter. 

“I have a family,” Lucifer said almost in awe. “That doesn’t hate me.” 

“Amenadiel doesn’t hate you,” Dan pointed out. 

Lucifer snorted. “For now. Believe me, he’ll go back to hating me soon enough. He’s spent most of our lives hating me.” Lucifer’s head snapped up and a light that Dan couldn’t quite place lit his eyes. “Amenadiel. He must have known about this.” 

This time Dan didn’t stop him from going to grab his phone and call Amenadiel and he just started cleaning up. They were done eating anyway. 

Amenadiel answered on the first ring. “Luci. I’m glad you called. I have something to tell you.” 

“Yes, well, I have something to ask you, but you go first,” Lucifer said, wondering if his brother was planning to come clean before being confronted. 

“Alright, but I want you to know that I just now found out myself. It seems that Chloe is a miracle. Father sent me to bless her mother with a child when she couldn’t have one.”

Lucifer’s brow furrowed confusedly. “Why would he do that?” 

“I believe he intended her to be in your path. I understand that you are with Dan for now, but if this is true…”

“If that’s true, than Dad is even sicker than I thought,” Lucifer snapped. 

“What do you mean?” Amenadiel asked. 

“Did you know that I have a son?” Lucifer asked, seeming to change the subject. 

“What? How could you be so irresponsible, Luci! Who is his mother?” 

“Her name /was/ Heather,” Lucifer told him. 

“Was? She’s dead?” Amenadiel asked concerned. 

“Yes. Very much so,” Lucifer said, wanting to see how much Amenadiel was going to admit to knowing. 

“Then you’re raising a child now?” Amenadiel asked in shock. “Is that why you left town so suddenly?” 

“I didn’t realize you were keeping such close track of my comings and goings, brother,” Lucifer said accusingly before answering the question. “In a way, it was, but no I’m not raising a child. After two hundred years or so I would assume he is well raised by now.” 

“Wait…but…I remember…”

When Amenadiel trailed off, Lucifer said, “You remember what?” 

“Around two hundred years ago, we sensed a new celestial. I went to father to ask him about it and he said not to concern ourselves. I thought that he had done it…”

“He knew I had a son and let him live?” Lucifer asked in shock. 

“Apparently, but I assure you, brother. I did not know,” Amenadiel told him. “But what does this have to do with Chloe?” 

“She is my many times great granddaughter,” Lucifer told him. 

“Oh…my…”


	5. Chapter 5

Since Amenadiel clearly wasn’t going to be any help, Lucifer hung up. “Did he know?” Dan asked, moving to sit next to Lucifer and put an arm around his shoulders comfortingly. 

“No. But it seems my father did,” Lucifer said in confusion. 

“Oh?” Dan asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“I don’t understand why my father would let a child of mine live. Or why he would intentionally continue my line when it was about to end.” 

“What do you mean?” Dan asked. 

“It seems that the de…that Chloe…was a miracle. Her mother was barren, but my father send Amenadiel to bless her with a child,” Lucifer explained. 

“And you don’t see why he would?” Dan asked. 

“No. It makes no sense whatsoever.”

“Is there any way you can find out?” 

“No. Not unless he actually decides to talk to me for the first time in millennia,” Lucifer said bitterly. 

“Then you might as well put it out of your mind for now,” Dan told him. “Focus on the things you can figure out. Like the fact that you have a family,” he tried to steer the conversation back to where it was before it was interrupted. 

“Yes. I’m still finding that hard to believe, but also it makes a great deal of sense.”

“How so?” Dan asked curiously. 

“I will admit that I have felt somewhat guilty and confused over the fact that, despite being with you, I still felt drawn to…to Chloe,” Lucifer admitted. 

“But now that makes sense,” Dan chuckled, not at all bothered by it. It wasn’t as though he’d acted on it. Except… “I’m guessing now wouldn’t be a good time to point out how often you used to hit on her when you met?” he asked amusedly. 

Lucifer narrowed his eyes at him and drawled, “I don’t know, darling. Would it be a good time to regale you with tales of my exploits with Pilar and Hector Suarez?” 

Dan winced. “Point taken. Some subjects are off limits.” He kinda deserved that one. “What else makes more sense?” he tried to get back on track. 

“The off…Beatrice. I don’t think it’s any secret that I dislike children, but she has always been different. She is the only child that I have ever permitted to touch me, even though I have been rather uncomfortable with it. I still never had the inclination to put a stop to it,” Lucifer explained. 

Dan chuckled. “Yeah, I had wondered.” 

“So had I,” Lucifer chuckled along with him. 

“Anything else?” Lucifer shook his head. “But you’re happy about this?” 

“Happy that I have family, yes. But the situation with my son is weighing on me.” Lucifer would never admit that to most anyone else, but Dan was different in that regard. He always had been. 

“I know,” Dan sighed sadly. “But I promise, we’ll do everything possible to find him.” When Lucifer just nodded and dropped the subject, Dan felt free to bring up a new one. “I postponed the day with my family to this coming Sunday and cleared with Chloe to take Trix again this weekend if you think you’ll be up to it.”

Lucifer sighed, knowing that he had the perfect out available and Dan was even handing it to him on a silver platter, but he couldn’t do that to his beloved again. “Unless we find my son before then, I will be there.”

“Of course. If we find him, you’ll need to go to him first. I understand that,” Dan assured him. “And so will they.” 

The next morning, Tuesday, they went into the precinct together and Lucifer breezed over to sit on Chloe’s desk. “Good morning, Chloe,” he said happily. 

She looked up at him oddly. He never called her by her name. “What do you want?” she asked curiously. 

“I was simply wondering if you would be willing to share your research about the man who looks like me and his immediate family. I understand if you feel the closer generations too personal though,” Lucifer told her. 

“Yeah. Sure,” Chloe said with a shrug. “If you want to come by after work, I’ll let you get pictures to copy everything.” She didn’t mind at all. 

“Thank you, Chloe,” he told her with a smile. “And…do you remember his name by chance?” 

“Yeah, actually. It was Samael McDougall. I thought it was weird that it wasn’t just Samuel, and checked the spelling a few times, but maybe that was just the way they spelled it so long ago,” she told him, not noticing his sharp intake of breath at the name. 

Dan did notice though and put a steadying hand on Lucifer’s back, not sure what the name meant, but resolving to ask later. It wasn’t long before he got a chance to corner Lucifer in the file room while Chloe was working on paperwork. “Is there a significance to that name?” 

Lucifer took a shaky breath before nodding. “When Heather found me and offered to help, I truly needed it, so when she asked my name, I didn’t want to tell her that I was the devil because I didn’t want to scare her away so I gave her my…my original name. My angelic name.”

“And she gave that name to your son,” Dan guessed and Lucifer nodded. 

“I didn’t realize that she would have named our son for me. I should have considered the possibility though,” Lucifer said, clearly still moved by that. 

Dan pulled him in for a gentle kiss. “You obviously meant as much to her as she meant to you,” he said softly. Lucifer pulled him close and took comfort from his presence, resting his head on the shorter man’s shoulder, and Dan just held him for a good while, until the door opened and Ella stuck her head in. 

“Damn. I lost the bet,” she muttered. “And the view.” 

“Pardon?” Lucifer asked confused. 

“She bet me ten dollars that you two were at least half naked in there by now,” Chloe said with a laugh from a little further back. “I told her that you wouldn’t do something so inappropriate at work,” she said in as much of a scolding voice as an amused one. 

“Obviously not,” Lucifer said with a huff as they turned and headed out. “Was there a reason beyond attempted voyeurism for the interruption?” 

“Yeah,” Chloe chuckled. “We got a case.” 

“Well let’s be off then, shall we?” Lucifer asked following them out. 

“Oh and don’t forget the new Lieutenant gets here tomorrow,” Chloe reminded them. 

“Perish the thought,” Lucifer said sarcastically. 

That evening after they finished work, Lucifer went to Chloe’s to copy what she had on his son, grandchildren, and great grandchildren, and took a moment to copy the information on Heather too. They chatted for a little while before Lucifer left. He didn’t make it far though. 

Dan called Chloe about two hours after Lucifer left. “Is Lucifer still there? He told me he’d be home over an hour ago.”

“He left over two hours ago,” Chloe said worriedly. “He’s not home yet?” She went to the window and looked outside. “His car is gone.” 

“Weird,” Dan said, a terrible gut feeling forming. “He’s not answering his phone either.” 

“I’m sure he’s fine. Just got sidetracked with something,” Chloe assured him. “You know how he gets sometimes.”

Dan let out a heavy breath. “Yeah. You’re probably right,” he told her. “Thanks Chlo.” Dan put the phone down and started pacing. Maybe he found something in the papers that led to his son and he just took off without even thinking about it. Dan would have liked a heads-up at least though and he would have thought that Lucifer would at least give him that much, but maybe he was just that taken off guard. That must be it. 

It was a couple hours later before Dan fell asleep on the couch, still trying to wait up for Lucifer. When he woke up in the morning and Lucifer still wasn’t back, he was more than worried now. He rushed to the station after leaving a note for Lucifer to call him if he got back and went straight to Chloe. “He never made it home last night. Have you seen him?” 

“No. I haven’t,” Chloe said, now getting a bit worried herself. “And he didn’t call or anything?” A year ago she would have just assumed that he got wrapped up in someone or something or went on a bender or something, but he was different now. With Dan. When Dan shook his head she closed her eyes and thought for a minute. “Well, you know we can’t officially report him missing for another…” she checked the time, “…thirty six hours. That doesn’t mean we can’t do anything though. Come on.” 

Chloe led him upstairs to the lab, glad that they still had two hours before the new lieutenant got here. “Ella, I need you to trace a number for me,” Chloe told her. 

“Sure thing. What’s the number?” Ella said going to her computer. When Chloe gave her the number her eyes widened. “That’s Lucifer’s number. What happened? Is he okay?” 

“He never made it home last night,” Dan told her. 

“And when he left my place he said he was going home,” Chloe added. 

“And he’s not answering his phone or anything either,” Dan said. 

Ella nodded gravely and set to work. “Um…this probably isn’t going to help much but…his phone is at your place, Chloe.” 

“Damnit!” Dan yelled, slamming his fist on the table making both of them jump. If he was that close to Chloe when whatever happened happened, then there was no telling what kind of shape he would be in. He could be dead for all Dan knew. And that was the cue for him to start hyperventilating. 

Chloe wrapped an arm around Dan’s back and started leading him to the chair that Ella was already rolling over. “He’ll be fine, Dan. Lucifer can take care of himself,” Chloe assured him. 

“She’s right. I bet whoever has him is probably gonna be regretting that any minute now,” Ella tried to lighten the mood.


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe bit her lip for a minute before making a decision. “Okay, since we don’t officially have a lieutenant for the next two hours, as the most senior detective, I’m making a decision here. We’re treating my place as a crime scene. Let’s go.”

When they got there, Dan called Lucifer’s phone, hoping that it was still working after being outside all night and not being charged. They heard it ringing and headed over, finding it in the bushes. When Dan reached for it, Ella smacked his hand. “Use your head, Dan. That’s evidence and you’re not wearing gloves.” She reached in and grabbed it, dropping it in an evidence bag. 

“We’ve got some blood over here,” one of the unis called out, and Dan rushed over, this time thinking enough not to mess up the scene. 

“That’s not much blood,” Chloe said as much for Dan’s state of mind as anything else. “That means he probably wasn’t hurt badly.” At least not here she didn’t add, but she didn’t need to. Dan heard it anyway in his own head. 

“They probably just knocked him out,” Ella said, taking pictures of the blood and footprints before leaning over to take swabs. 

Dan followed her back over to her kit and whispered, “That blood can’t hit the system.” 

“Why?” Ella asked suspiciously. 

“It’s nothing bad,” Dan assured her. “It just can’t. Please trust me on that.” 

“Okay,” Ella nodded. “As long as I can avoid it, it won’t.” 

“Thank you,” Dan told her. He didn’t want to know what kind of alarms angel blood would set off. Lucifer had mentioned that he made the geneticist destroy the blood and any records of it, so he suspected it wouldn’t be good. 

They had missed the arrival of the new lieutenant, but made it back around lunchtime and Ella immediately headed to the lab to process what they had and Chloe and Dan followed her, wanting real time updates. They had only been in there about ten minutes when someone they assumed was the new lieutenant walked in. “Bring me up to speed,” he ordered. 

“Well…it’s only loosely a case,” Chloe said hesitantly. The lieutenant just twirled his finger in a get on with it motion. “Well, Lucifer Morningstar, our consultant, left my house last night on his way home. He never made it home and wasn’t answering his phone.”

“How do you know he never made it home?” Pierce asked. His files hadn’t been up to date on ‘gossip’ so he was unaware of the relationship between Lucifer and Dan. 

“Because I live with him. He’s my fiancée,” Dan told him. “And if he was going to be late, he would have let me know.” 

“So when he still hadn’t shown up by this morning, we tracked his phone and found it in the bushes behind my place,” Chloe told him, bringing the conversation back around. “There was also blood nearby that we can assume is his and signs of drag marks. His car is missing as well, so whoever took him either has the car with them or dumped it somewhere.” 

“So track the car. They have GPS now don’t they?” 

“Except his car is a classic from 1962,” Dan pointed out. “It doesn’t have GPS.” 

“That doesn’t seem very smart for someone who works with the department,” Pierce said gruffly. 

“Lucifer doesn’t really broadcast his position here,” Chloe told him. “Most people don’t know he works with us.” 

“He doesn’t usually have to worry about things like this,” Dan added cryptically, getting an odd look from the new lieutenant.

Pierce really didn’t want them digging here, but didn’t know how to stop them either. Maybe he could at least slow them down. “This isn’t an actual case. Not until he’s been gone forty-eight hours and then it goes to missing persons. I won’t stop you from investigating in your spare time, but actual cases take priority.” 

“We understand,” Chloe said, unhappily. This was a member of their team that had apparently been kidnapped. 

“Good. Espinoza, go home. Your fiancée is missing and you need to be there. You know the drill. Decker, we’ve got a case. I’ll partner with you this time,” Pierce said, turning to walk out, not waiting to make sure that Chloe was following him. 

“Ella?” Chloe asked. 

“I know. I’m on it,” she told them. “I’ll text you both with anything I find.”

“Thank you Ella,” Dan said giving her a hug. He was only going home because he knew there was nothing else he could do right now to help. 

Ella texted him a little while later to say that the only prints on Lucifer’s phone were Lucifer’s and Dan’s and Dan sighed. Of course it couldn’t be that easy. It was about two hours later when Ella called instead of texting and Dan answered worriedly. “Okay, you said not to let the blood get into the system, but you didn’t say anything about not testing it. What the Hell?!” 

Dan groaned. He should have been more specific with her. He just wasn’t thinking straight at the time. “Not what you expected?” he asked weakly. 

“It doesn’t match any known DNA profile in existence. It doesn’t even have the same patterns. There are proteins here that are so far beyond anything on this planet…You knew. That’s why you told me not to let it hit the system. What the hell is he?” 

Dan knew that he couldn’t not answer. Not now. Not when she had all the proof she needed to cause a whole lot of trouble if he didn’t. “Lucifer doesn’t lie, Ella,” he pointed out. “Ever.” 

She sucked in a sharp breath. “Then he’s really…actually…the real devil…”

“Yes. His species is angel though. That’s angelic blood you have there,” Dan told her, trying to make the blow a little softer at least. 

“Well duh. Everyone knows the devil was an angel first, but…holy crap!” Ella reached over and pressed delete a dozen times on the computer and dripped some bleach on all the samples before tossing them. “I’m gonna have to totally scrub my drives and make sure those results can’t be recovered,” she muttered. 

“Thank you, Ella,” Dan said relieved. 

“How the hell did the devil get himself kidnapped?” Ella asked incredulously. “Isn’t he supposed to be like immortal or something?” 

“He is. Usually. It’s a long story, but anytime Chloe or Trixie are around it makes him vulnerable. Mortal even,” Dan told her. 

“Which means whoever took him had to have known that. Otherwise why abduct him right outside the home of a detective?” Ella said. That part hadn’t made sense to her since this whole thing started. 

“Shit!” Dan said with wide eyes, realizing that she was right. “But who could have known? The only people who know who he is are me and Trixie. And his therapist, but she would never…” 

“The only humans or the only people at all?” Ella asked. 

“Oh crap. I gotta go,” Dan said, hanging up and calling Amenadiel. 

After getting the info, Amenadiel told him, “I assure you that none of our siblings did this. They wouldn’t need Chloe to make him vulnerable. They could take him regardless and they wouldn’t have even considered taking his car as well.”

“But they could have hired a human? Like you did Malcom?” Dan asked. 

“No. I got Malcom involved as a last resort. They would have at least made a few attempts before consorting with humans which is very much against the rules,” Amenadiel told him. 

“Then who else could have known who he was and that Chloe makes him mortal?” 

“That I don’t have the answer to,” Amenadiel said worriedly. 

They didn’t get any answers either until the middle of the next day when they got a call from Lancaster PD. Ella immediately called Dan with the news, since Chloe was still being kept busy by the lieutenant. “They found him,” she said as soon as he answered. 

“Is he…”

“He’s fine,” Ella continued. “A little worse for wear, but nothing major. They’re taking his statement now and he’ll be home in a couple hours.”

“His car?” Dan asked, knowing that would be Lucifer’s first concern. 

“Nothing on that yet. He was driving a stolen armored truck that he had apparently apprehended from the real thief when he was picked up,” Ella told him. 

“Okay, good,” Dan sighed with relief. “Thank you Ella. Really.”

“You’re welcome. Tell him when he’s up to it that I have questions,” she told him. 

Dan barked a laugh. “I’ll tell him. Just…Ella?” 

“Hmm?” 

“You know he’s not evil right? That he’s a good guy? Because he’s pretty sensitive about that.” 

“Dude I’ve known him for a year, and I’m a really good judge of character. I know he’s a good guy.” 

“Thanks again, Ella,” Dan said with a smile as he hung up. He decided to go make something to eat if Lucifer was going to be home soon. He was probably starving. He wasn’t nearly as good a cook as Lucifer, but he wasn’t too bad in a pinch.


	7. Chapter 7

Once he had the food started, Dan pulled out his phone to call Amenadiel and let him know his brother was found and safe. In between stirring things, chopping things, and checking the oven, he spent his time pacing and listening very carefully for the faint ding of the elevator. When he finally heard it, he ran out of the kitchen and grabbed Lucifer in a searing kiss, feeling his fiancee’s arms go around him and hold him tightly. The kiss didn’t last long though before he was pulling back to look him over. “Are you okay? Are you still hurt anywhere? Ella said you were ‘a little worse for wear’. What are you wearing?” 

Lucifer chuckled and kissed Dan again before answering. “I’m fine now, love. All healed up. I was a bit dehydrated but they gave me water while I was giving my statement. I have no idea what happened to my shirt. I woke up without it and then ripped my pants getting into the truck so I took the jumpsuit the robber was wearing before I left him in the dessert too. I do have another little issue now, but we can talk about that later. Something smells good.” 

“Yeah, I figured you’d be hungry when you got home, so I decided to cook to keep myself busy while I waited,” Dan told him. “It should be just about ready.” Lucifer followed Dan into the kitchen as he pulled the chicken out of the oven and checked the pots before turning them off and they sat down to eat. “You should probably know that Ella knows.”

“Knows what?” Lucifer asked as he ate like he was starving. 

“Knows that you’re the devil,” Dan told him. 

Lucifer choked for a moment before recovering. “How?” he asked incredulously.

“It’s kinda my fault,” Dan said sheepishly. “But not on purpose,” he quickly added. “We figured out that you were abducted at Chloe’s when we tracked your phone there and the guys canvasing the scene found blood. Ella swabbed it and I asked her to make sure it didn’t hit the system, but I wasn’t even thinking that she would still test it anyway…”

“And she found something very much not human about it,” Lucifer said with a sigh. “I suppose I couldn’t hold onto that job forever.” 

“No, it’s all good. She deleted everything and got rid of the blood. She’s good with it, but I’m supposed to tell you she has a lot of questions.” 

“She’s…good with it…” Lucifer said in disbelief. “She’s catholic.” 

“Yeah, but she’s also more than a little eccentric,” Dan pointed out with a laugh. “She knows you’re a good guy.” 

“Will wonders never cease,” Lucifer muttered. “What else did I miss?” 

“Just the new lieutenant. You can meet him Monday. We’ve got the rest of today and tomorrow off,” Dan told him and Lucifer nodded. “So since you’re all caught up now. What other issue do you have?”

“It would be best to wait until we’re done so I can show you,” Lucifer said cryptically. 

“Oookay,” Dan said confused. “Then I’m gonna go ahead and ask what happened?” 

“I’m not sure really. I was leaving Chloe’s and then the next thing I knew I was waking up in the desert, walked until I found the road, flagged down the truck and the rest you know. I have every intention of finding out, however,” he added dangerously. 

“And I’ll help you,” Dan agreed. “So will Chloe and Ella.” 

“It would probably be best to keep Chloe out of this. At least for now,” Lucifer told him. 

“Why?” Dan asked curiously. 

“Because I suspect that whoever did this was working for my father,” Lucifer told him. “You’ll see why when we’re done.” 

“She’ll be really hurt if we leave her out, but we can find something she can do that doesn’t point to that side of things,” Dan suggested. 

“Very well. You do have a point,” Lucifer agreed. “But my first priority is finding my son.” 

“Of course.” Dan wasn’t going to argue with that a bit. “Did you get anything useful before all this happened?” 

“The pictures were on my phone,” Lucifer said wearily. 

“I’ll see if Ella can bring it by on her way home if you want,” Dan offered. “It’s already been processed and didn’t tell us anything anyway.”

“Yes, I would appreciate that,” Lucifer said gratefully. “And I suppose if she’s willing to go out of her way, it’s only fair if I answer a few of her questions as well while she’s here.” 

“I’m sure she would appreciate that,” Dan said with a chuckle, pulling out his phone to send Ella a quick text, hoping he got her before she left for the day. He soon got an affirmative back. “She’ll be here in about an hour. In the meantime, let’s take a look at your ‘issue’.” 

Lucifer nodded and got up, moving the empty plates to the sink before heading out to the living room, followed by Dan and spreading his wings wide. “Whoa!” Dan said in shock. “I thought your wings were gone?”

“They were,” Lucifer said in irritation. “They’re back now. Which is why I think my father had something to do with my kidnapping. Only he could give them back like this.” 

Dan walked a circle around Lucifer, taking a long look at them. “I don’t know why I’m surprised that they’re white.” 

“Because I’m the devil which means they must be black,” Lucifer said with a slight edge of bitterness.

“I hadn’t considered it like that, but I guess maybe it is a subconscious thing,” Dan admitted. 

“Well if you’re done looking at them, will you help me cut them off again?” Lucifer asked, holding out a blade. 

“What? No!” 

“Please, darling. I don’t want them. That’s why I cut them off in the first place,” Lucifer asked. 

Dan took his hands and led him to the couch and Lucifer put his wings away as he sat down. “I get that, Luc. Really, I do. But think about it. If he brought them back, he can just bring them back again and again and where does it stop?” 

“He’ll get tired of the game eventually,” Lucifer argued, not wanting to admit that Dan might be right. 

“Maybe, but at what cost to you?” Dan asked gently. “Besides…we’re looking for your son right? They might come in handy. If nothing else to convince him of your identity. I mean, if his mother saw your wings, she might have told him right?” 

Lucifer sighed heavily and nodded. “You have a point,” he said tiredly. “In that case, I’m going to go ahead and take a shower and change before Ms. Lopez arrives.” 

While he was doing that, Dan cleaned up the dinner dishes and they had both just made it back to the living room when Ella came in and barreled straight for Lucifer, wrapping him in a tight hug. Lucifer blinked in shock and slowly wrapped his arms around her as he looked at Dan. “I thought you said she knew.” 

“I also said she was good with it,” Dan told him amusedly. 

“You mean that you’re the devil? Yeah, I’m good with it,” Ella told him as she finally let him go. “You’re okay right? I mean, you look good. Not that you ever don’t. I mean…”

Lucifer cut her off with a laugh. “I’m just fine Ms. Lopez. I understand that you have my phone?” 

“Oh. Right. Yeah. Here,” she said pulling it out of her pocket and handing it to him. “Do you feel up to answering some questions?” 

“It would be rather rude of me not to since you were kind enough to come all this way to return my property,” Lucifer said motioning her to sit. 

“You want something to drink, Ella?” Dan asked as he was refilling Lucifer’s drink and pouring one for himself. 

“Just some water. I still have to drive home,” she told him before turning her attention to Lucifer. “So I remember you said something about not creating Hell and that you just worked there when we met. What did you mean?” 

“My father created Hell to hold the demons that he created before humanity. They were a…failed experiment I suppose you could say. When I gave humans free will and they began making bad choices, he is the one who decided to throw them there as well and threw me down there too since, in his words, it was my fault they were there anyway. My job was to keep the demons in line and manage the human Hells.” 

“But you retired, you said,” Ella said curiously. 

“Yes. I finally decided that I didn’t care what he thought anymore, I was going to live my own life. Not the first time I’ve decided that, but thankfully I got enough leverage to be able to stay this time.”

“What kind of leverage?” 

“You’ve met my brother Amenadiel yes?” Ella nodded. “When he came to force me back, he was caught in a mugging and a divine necklace that Dad had given him was stolen. He wrote me a blank check for a favor if I helped him get it back. As soon as it was back in his hands, I called in my favor to remain here.” 

It was another hour before Ella left and got a dozen more questions answered in that time and she felt like she had a pretty good handle on the situation now. She hugged him one more time before leaving and hugged Dan too for good measure.


	8. Chapter 8

Since Lucifer’s phone was actually dead now, they plugged it in and went to bed, though they didn’t go to sleep for a few hours. That meant that they didn’t get into the research until the next morning and spent most of the day going through it. While they didn’t get any leads on where Lucifer’s son could be, he did learn a lot more about his family. They only stopped when Chloe came to drop Trixie off. 

Chloe raised an eyebrow when Lucifer returned Trixie’s hug warmly and with a smile, but declined to say anything and waited until Trixie was done and hugged him herself which he also returned happily. She just chalked it up to relief to be alive after the kidnapping and asked, “Are you okay after what happened?”

“Right as rain, Chloe,” Lucifer told her. “A shower and a good meal fixed me right up.” 

“Okay. Good. And you guys are sure you’re good with her this weekend? I get if you need some time after everything,” she looked to Dan, but Lucifer was the one that answered. 

“Absolutely,” Lucifer said. “We’ll be just fine. Won’t we, Beatrice?” Chloe’s eyebrow raised even further as Dan chuckled. “Why don’t you go check out your room?” he told the child. He’d splurged a bit on some new furnishings for the spare room since learning that she was his, for the sake of simplicity, granddaughter. 

“Who are you and what have you done with Lucifer?” Chloe asked with a laugh. 

“I’ve simply decided to be more open with the people closest to me,” Lucifer said with a defensive shrug.

The moment was interrupted by Trixie running back out excitedly. “You got me a my little pony princess bed?! And blankets and pillows and everything?!” 

“I take it you approve?” Lucifer asked with a laugh. 

“You’re the best!” Trixie said, hugging Lucifer again before hugging her dad too. 

Chloe chuckled and shook her head. “Well I’ll leave you to it then,” she said as she headed out. 

“Do you think we should tell Trixie now or wait until tomorrow?” Dan asked Lucifer. 

“Is there a reason we should wait until tomorrow?” Lucifer asked. 

“Just having more time to explain and answer questions,” Dan said with a shrug. 

“We can tell her now so that she can have the night to think of questions then,” Lucifer suggested. 

“Good enough,” Dan said with a nod. “Trix!” he called, pulling her out of her remodeled room. Once she was in the living room and seated, Dan gestured to Lucifer. “It’s your show babe.” 

“Right. Well,” Lucifer considered what to say as he sat down in front of her. “Your father tells me that you are aware that I’m the real devil, yes?” Trixie nodded. “The you are aware that I’m also immortal.” 

When Trixie looked confused, Dan explained, “That means that he’s lived forever and will keep living forever.” 

“Oh. Yeah. I know,” she told Lucifer. 

“Well, last week I learned something that I hadn’t known before. It seems that on one of my previous trips to Earth I had a son.”

“Really? Is he Amortal too?” Trixie asked hopefully. 

“He should be, yes. I’m still trying to find him, but there is no reason he shouldn’t still be alive,” Lucifer told her, not expecting the turn in the conversation. 

“Awesome! Can I meet him? Will he come here and live too?” 

Lucifer chuckled. “I hope you will get a chance to meet him and I would like him to come here and live, but it will be up to him.” He tried to get the conversation back on track by saying, “The reason that I’m telling you this is because I learned that he also had children, who had children and so on until your mother and then you.” Trixie tried to follow that reasoning but just got confused, so Lucifer tried more bluntly. “You and your mother are my many times great grandchildren.” 

Trixie’s eyes widened and she sat there for about five seconds trying to be sure she heard what she thought she heard before she exploded into questions. “That is so cool! Does that mean I can call you grandpa? Or would it be great great whatever grandpa?” She suddenly sobered quite a bit as something else dawned on her and she asked insecurely. “Or…do you want us?” 

Lucifer reached out and pulled her into a hug. “Of course I want you, Beatrice. You’re my family. For simplicities sake we can just say granddaughter. As far as calling me grandpa, it would probably confuse people since I’m marrying your father and don’t look old enough to be a grandfather.” 

“Maybe I could call you Dad then?” she asked hopefully, biting her lip. “I mean, since you’ll be like my second Dad anyway once you and Daddy are married.” 

“I would love nothing more, little one,” Lucifer said happily pressing a kiss to her head. It was amazing how quickly the discomfort went away once he realized that she was his. 

“But we can’t tell Mommy though right? Cause she doesn’t believe?” Trixie guessed. 

“Exactly,” Dan told her. “I know we don’t like keeping secrets from Mom and in any other case it would be a bad thing, but since she doesn’t believe, she wouldn’t understand.” 

“I know,” Trixie said with a sad nod. “That’s why I don’t say anything about Lucifer being the devil either. I used to, but it made her mad when I did, so I don’t anymore.” 

“Sometimes grown-ups don’t listen so well,” Dan told her sympathetically. “Promise though, baby, if you ever feel like I’m not listening you’ll tell me though, okay?” 

“Same goes for me, child,” Lucifer told her.

She nodded happily. “So we’re still going to see abuela and the rest of the family on Sunday right?” 

Lucifer nodded and whispered conspiratorially, “Yes. You’ll help shield me from all the crazy people though right?” 

Trixie giggled and patted his cheek as she replied, “Mommy says that when you marry someone, you marry their crazy too.” 

Dan choked a laugh, which completely burst out of him at the gob-smacked look on Lucifer’s face. “Wh-when did she say that?” 

“She was talking to Auntie Maze about you getting married,” Trixie told them. 

“Well…clearly she was talking about him, not me,” Lucifer protested. 

“You saying you’re crazy babe?” Dan laughed. 

“No. Obviously not. But she thinks I am,” Lucifer pointed out. 

“Still. Fair’s fair. Your family is a lot crazier than mine,” Dan said amusedly. 

“Well you don’t see me dragging you to a family reunion either,” Lucifer muttered, the smile tugging at his lips giving away his amusement. 

“Hey! I’m his family too ‘member!” Trixie said pretending to be insulted. 

“Oh, so /now/ you’re on my side,” Lucifer teased her, sending her into another mass of giggles. 

“Come on, little turncoat. Let’s get some dinner so you can start getting ready for bed,” Dan joked as he got up and headed for the kitchen just in time to pull dinner out of the oven. 

The next day was spent mostly answering Trixie’s hundred questions about the devil, angels, heaven, and hell. Most of them Lucifer answered, but some he told her he would answer when she was older and a few he refused to ever answer. Once those questions were exhausted, she turned to questions about the rest of the family and how they were related, so Lucifer and Dan pulled out the research they had and walked her down the line from Lucifer’s son straight to her mother and then her. 

When Sunday rolled around, Lucifer was a mass of jitters. Meeting his fiancee’s family was bad enough without considering the fact that they all worshipped him from afar for generations. He had made a few dishes to take with them for the potluck style dinner, and they loaded into the Corvette, Trixie sitting in the middle and the food in the trunk, as they headed out early. It was a two hour drive and they were set to be there by ten am. 

When they pulled up, Lucifer delayed as much as possible with getting out and getting the food out of the trunk. Trixie was carrying the large brownie mocha trifle for dessert while Dan had the au-gratin potatoes and Lucifer carried the large dish of white pesto spinach lasagna. One of Dan’s sisters showed them were to put the food before they were surrounded for introductions. Dan took a deep breath and did the easy part first, introducing his parents, grandmother, three brothers and their wives, two sisters and their husbands, and their gaggle of kids, knowing that Lucifer wouldn’t forget a name because he was just good like that. Then came the hard part. “Everyone this is my fiancée, Lucifer Morningstar.”

A collective gasp rolled through the crowd and Dan could see everyone getting angry, and he elbowed Lucifer. “I’m trying, darling. It seems my devil face is gone,” Lucifer whispered tensely.


	9. Chapter 9

“How can your devil face be gone?” Dan asked almost frantically. 

“Get everyone outside,” Lucifer told him. He hated doing this, but he was starting to get the feeling that the tar and feathers would be coming out soon if something wasn’t done, or at least the torches and pitchforks. He was just glad that the yard was fenced in because there definitely wasn’t room in here. 

It took some doing to get everyone calm enough to follow them and once they were outside, Lucifer unfurled his wings and spread them wide. As angry as everyone was before that was how in awe they were now. When he started to get rushed, he quickly folded his wings back away and took a step back. 

“Enough!” Dan’s grandmother snapped loudly from her wheelchair. “We all know what this means, but give him some space.” 

Lucifer let out a heavy breath and nodded to her in thanks while Trixie giggled. Dan and Trixie each had a hold of one of Lucifer’s hands, partially for comfort and partially to keep him from bolting. “Now, I know you all probably have many questions, I promise I will try to answer at least some of them. First though, I want it made known that I don’t want or need anyone’s worship and I don’t get prayers anymore and haven’t since I left heaven. By all means continue to do so if it gives you some sort of peace, but if you need something you’d be better off picking up the phone,” Lucifer explained adding a bit of a chuckle at the end and it went over as he expected when most of the crowd laughed with him. 

“Just remember that we’re here so that my family can meet my fiancée. Not as some kind of religious service,” Dan added. That seemed to be the cue for everyone to split up into groups and Trixie ran off to play with the rest of the kids. 

Lucifer and Dan headed over to Dan’s parents and grandmother, and even if they wanted to, no one would have dared to dispute the elders of the family getting the first face to face time. Lucifer sat on the bench next to their chairs to speak with them and Dan sat behind him, leaning against his lover and propping his chin on Lucifer’s shoulder. “So you truly are Lucifer,” Dan’s grandmother said to begin the conversation. “Apologies for not believing you at first.” 

“Not to worry. No one ever does,” Lucifer waved it off. “Not until they get concrete proof anyway.” 

“And some people not even then,” Dan chuckled thinking of Chloe. Granted her proof hadn’t been nearly as concrete as this, but she’d seen the thing that convinced Dan and a lot more besides. 

“I hope whatever emergency kept you from us last week is resolved?” Dan’s father, Miguel asked. 

“Yes, it is. Thank you,” Lucifer told them. “I do apologize for that.” Lucifer hesitated for a moment before deciding to tell them about it. It would be a topic for conversation at least so that things didn’t get awkward, and part of him just wanted to brag on his family as well. “I learned that I’d apparently had a son that I knew nothing about and that Beatrice and her mother were my direct descendants. I had to confirm that.” 

“And to make sure that we weren’t related,” Dan added with a chuckle. 

“Yes. That too,” Lucifer said. 

“So your ex-wife and the mother of your child is Lucifer’s biological granddaughter?” his mother asked him with wide-eyes.

When Dan nodded, his dad laughed. “You sure know how to pick them son.” 

“What about your son? Would he not be immortal as well?” Dan’s grandmother asked Lucifer. 

“Yes. He would. At least theoretically. To my knowledge there has never been a Nephilim born before to be certain. I am searching for him, but seem to have hit a dead end,” Lucifer told her. 

“Perhaps I can help,” the old woman offered. “My grandmother began a tradition where the women of the family would keep tabs on any stories or legends and look for any knowledge of you, including anything regarding immortals. There is probably a lot of garbage there, but you are welcome to anything we have. Perhaps something that means nothing to us will give you some clue.”

“That would be most appreciated,” Lucifer said gratefully and more than a little moved. “I would be in your debt. What can I do for you in return?” 

She chuckled. “I am an old woman. I wish for nothing other than seeing my family happy, and you seem to already be doing that for Danny and Beatrice.” 

Lucifer could understand that, but he still felt the need to say, “I would give you more time with them if I could, but that is a bit beyond my power. If there were a specific ailment there is a chance that I could heal you, but old age is out of my hands.”

“You can heal illnesses?” Dan’s mother, Maria asked. 

“Theoretically,” Lucifer told her. “It’s never been tried, but in return for this favor I would certainly make the attempt. Why?” he asked curiously. 

“Do you see the child over there that Beatrice is coloring with?” Dan’s grandmother asked. She would ask this favor if there was any chance that Lucifer could help. 

“Elena. Yes,” Lucifer nodded. 

“She has Leukemia. The doctors have given her six months,” she told him. 

Lucifer nodded gravely and stood up, extending his wings again, not caring about all the conversations that stopped as people began to stare. He reached back and plucked a feather from his wing and Dan, along with his parents and grandmother, winced as he did and noticed the tears that filled his eyes for a moment before he blinked them away. “Call her over here?” he asked as he reached into his jacket and pulled a blade that he always kept on him. 

“Elena!” 

She came over, slowly but surely. “Yes, Bisabuela?” 

“Lucifer may be able to heal you so you’re not sick anymore. Will you let him try?” she asked the girl. 

Elena’s face lit up as Trixie came over to see what was going on and she grinned and went over to hold her Dad’s hand. She wanted to watch. “Yes, please!” Elena said hopefully looking at Lucifer. 

“Alright. I will need to make a little cut on your arm with this blade, but only a little one,” Lucifer told her as he crouched in front of her. “I promise it will only hurt for a minute.” 

“And Lucifer never lies,” Trixie chimed in encouragingly. 

Elena looked nervous but nodded. She whimpered as Lucifer made the cut just as her parents came over. “What is going on?” they asked worriedly, only not having a more violent reaction because everyone else there that knew seemed to be fine with it. 

“Watch,” Maria told them as Lucifer set the feather on her arm over the cut and it slowly sank into her skin. 

At the same time Elena’s skin began to take on a healthier tone, Lucifer swayed, nearly falling down. “Luc!” Dan exclaimed, catching him and helping him to his feet. He could tell by how heavily Lucifer was leaning on him that he wasn’t exactly okay. 

Miguel quickly got up from his chair and motioned Dan to set Lucifer there, knowing that it would offer more support than the bench. “Is he okay?” Elena asked worriedly. She felt better than she had in as long as she could remember, but it was pushed aside at her concern for her savior. 

“Luc? You okay, babe?” Dan asked, crouching in front of him worriedly. 

“I’ll be fine, darling,” Lucifer said weakly. “I just need a moment. I believe it’s safe to say that it worked though.” 

“What worked?” Elena’s mother asked confused. 

Dan’s grandmother grinned. “He’s healed her.” 

“What?!” both her parents asked with wide eyes. “Baby?” her mother turned to her in question. 

“I can’t remember the last time I felt this good,” Elena told her with a wide smile, fully believing that Lucifer didn’t lie and if he said he would be okay then he would. And if he said that it worked than it did. “Can I go play?” she asked hopefully. 

Her mother bit her lip in indecision. “Okay. But not too much. I still want to see a doctor to make sure before you risk overdoing it.” 

When she pouted, Lucifer spoke up. “Your mother is right, child. This has never been done before and there is no use being careless.” 

That stopped her protests before she could utter them and she nodded, going over to Lucifer and hugging him tightly. He tensed at the contact but reached around to pat her back awkwardly. She whispered a quiet, “Thank you,” before she ran off to play. 

Trixie climbed in his lap after that and hugged him around the neck. “You’re so awesome, Daddy Lucifer.” 

Lucifer chuckled and hugged her tightly before shooing her off to play as well. Once the children were gone, Dan felt free to ask, “Please tell me you didn’t just take her illness for yourself?”


	10. Chapter 10

Lucifer laughed. “No, love. At least not exactly. I’m not entirely sure how it works so I may have to a point, but since I’m not vulnerable to those kinds of illnesses it wouldn’t take hold in me,” Lucifer assured him. 

“You don’t know how it works?” Dan asked incredulously. 

“Well, not entirely,” Lucifer said with a shrug. “When healing another angel, it pulls from that angel’s divinity for the healing, unless they are particularly close to death. Since humans have no divinity to draw from, it draws from mine, weakening me a bit.”

“But not permanently?” Dan asked worriedly. 

“If it were permanent would it be too high a price to pay for your niece’s life?” Lucifer asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“That doesn’t mean that anyone would ask you for such a sacrifice,” Dan’s grandmother, Lucela, said as she put a hand on Lucifer’s arm. 

Lucifer pushed back the wave of emotion at that before answering. “No. It’s not permanent. I’m not sure how long it will be given the magnitude of divinity it took for such an insidious disease, but I should be back to normal in a day or two and able to function after a good meal.” 

“Then I believe that is our cue to eat,” Maria said, getting up. 

“I’ll bring you a plate Luc. You stay here,” Dan told him. 

“For once, Daniel, I won’t argue with you,” Lucifer said with a weak chuckle. 

“We can never thank you enough for this. Anything you ask for is yours,” Elena’s father told Lucifer. Even if it didn’t work, just the attempt had earned him that. 

“You owe me nothing,” Lucifer waved him off. “This was in return for another favor,” he explained, looking to Dan’s grandmother. 

They nodded and headed inside to get some food, leaving Lucifer and Lucela alone. “I only hope something in our research helps you to find your son,” she told him, feeling as though they got the better end of the bargain. 

“And I only hope the healing of the child is permanent,” Lucifer pointed out that they were both working on faith. 

She got the hint and nodded. “I know you said that you don’t want worship, but it gratitude acceptable?”

“I suppose,” Lucifer said wryly with a chuckle. 

“Then you have my gratitude and that of the whole family. Even if it is only temporary, you’ve given her a chance to feel well again and remember what it is like to play. That is more than we could have ever hoped for yesterday.”

“Then I am glad I was able to at least do that much,” Lucifer said. 

“It’s not the first time you’ve saved our family, you know,” Lucela told him. 

“Oh?” 

“The attack you stopped on my great grandmother…”

“She wouldn’t have been killed. Only injured,” Lucifer pointed out, not wanting to take credit for something that he didn’t earn. 

“Perhaps, but what you probably don’t know is that she was pregnant with my grandmother at the time,” she told him. “She would likely have lost the baby in that attack and she was never able to have another. None of us would exist if not for your kindness. That was why we always chose to honor you ever since,” she explained. 

“I was simply repaying the favor after she and her husband cared for me when I was injured,” Lucifer pointed out. 

“But you weren’t obligated to.”

“My own honor obligated it,” Lucifer told her. “Regardless, I would never leave anyone to suffer in that position, honor or not.” 

“And that is precisely why you deserve our faith,” she told him. “Not worship, but faith,” she added to clarify. 

Before anything else could be said, Dan returned with a plate for Lucifer and one for himself at the same time that his parents returned with a plate for Lucela. Once they were sitting and eating, Dan asked, “I’m curious. Why the cut? Did it just need access to the bloodstream or something?” The table was full now with a few other people including Elena’s parents who were listening intently. 

“Yes and no. The access to the bloodstream was necessary, but also with that particular blade. Feathers were designed to be able to cleanse demonic energy from wounds caused by the blades forged in hell. They won’t even start to heal anything else. However, once they start healing, they heal everything.” 

“Yet you knew it worked even before she said anything,” Elena’s father said curiously. 

“Healing the initial cut would have barely been a blip on the radar for my energy levels. The fact that it drained me as badly as it did meant that it was healing something much more serious,” Lucifer explained, feeling a lot stronger as he was getting some food into him. 

When the conversation seemed to lapse, one of Dan’s brothers spoke up, “This spinach lasagna is amazing. Who made that?” 

“Lucifer did,” Dan said with a chuckle. “He’s an incredible cook.” 

Lucifer shrugged. “I have a fondness for all types of food.” 

“Well it’s amazing,” Dan’s brother said again. “I vote Lucifer be invited to all family gatherings.” 

Lucifer laughed heartily at the ‘hear hear’ coming from all down the picnic table and the next table as well that was close enough to hear the conversation. Being wanted for his cooking skills he could live with. At least that was something that he actually did. After they ate, Dan left Lucifer in conversation with his parents and grandparents along with a couple of his siblings and went to mingle with the rest. Lucifer for his part was staying close to the lady with the power to keep him from being mobbed. Especially after healing Elena. 

Over the course of the day, the other visitors around Lucifer rotated, some of them needing to be encouraged by Dan to go say hello due to their nerves. Thankfully for Lucifer, most of the children got the hint not to bother him too much though they all came over to say hi at least and thank him for helping Elena who was playing with them now, though somewhat sedately due to her parent’s and Lucifer’s admonitions. 

The amount of food present kept them through dinner as well, before they all dispersed after loading the boxes of research in Lucifer’s trunk. On the way home, Dan told Lucifer, “See? It wasn’t so bad.”

“You were correct, my love, though the beginning was rather difficult,” Lucifer pointed out. 

“Yeah, but it got better,” Dan told him. “Thank you for that. I know you hate using your wings.”

“Well under the circumstances it was rather necessary and in that crowd it wasn’t nearly as bad as it would be for anyone else.”

“Why wouldn’t you want to show them to anyone else?” Trixie asked curiously. 

“Because I don’t want people to get the impression that I’m more of an angel than the devil. It would be dishonest,” Lucifer told her. 

“Oh. That makes sense,” Trixie said with a nod. “So that’s why you’re not using your wings to prove to Mommy who you are?” 

“Precisely,” Lucifer told her. 

“How did your devil face disappear though,” Dan asked. “I didn’t even think that was possible.”

“Neither did I. Just more proof that my father is behind this whole mess though. Devil face gone wings returned. He’s trying to make me into something that I’m not. Again.” 

They dropped Trixie back off at Chloe’s on the way home since they were out anyway and it was somewhat late. Once they got home, they got all the research upstairs and started sorting it out. For the first sort it was just unlikely and maybe. It ended up taking a long time to go through though. So much so that Lucifer was letting the paperwork for the club back up until Dan redirected him and they took a few days to catch up with Dan helping him out. “You can take a leave of absence from the station you know,” Dan told him. 

“Not until we get this sinnerman,” Lucifer told him. He was just glad they’d gotten his car back from the first kidnappers he visited, though in the grand scheme of things that was a rather small win. 

“Okay then hire someone to help you at Lux. Even if it is just temporary.” 

Lucifer sighed heavily. “I suppose I could try out getting an accountant. And possibly put the inventory in the manager’s hands.” 

“There you go,” Dan said with a nod. “I still don’t understand why you didn’t do that from the start.”

“Because if I do it, then I know it’s done right,” Lucifer said as though it was obvious. 

About the time they got caught back up, Dan got a phone call from his sister. Once he was done, he told Lucifer amusedly, “You might be interested to know that you have Elena’s doctors completely baffled.”

“Oh?” Lucifer asked with a chuckle. 

“Yeah. Not only is she in complete remission, but they can’t find any sign that she ever had Leukemia to begin with,” Dan laughed. 

Lucifer laughed with him. “Well far be it for me to give anyone easy answers.”

“Apparently Elena told them that the devil healed her, but they just brushed it off as a child’s imagination.”

“Obviously.” 

“But the fact that there are no signs of it at all means that it’s not likely to come back at least. So it seems the healing is permanent.” 

“Good. I’m glad to hear that,” Lucifer said relieved.


	11. Chapter 11

Lucifer hired an accountant and gave his manager a raise along with the inventory control and was able to spend much more time going through the research that Dan’s family had worked up. It was a good thing too because he would have fallen irrevocably behind with as long as it was taking them. It was two months before they even got a lead. Unfortunately, they were distracted by a lead on the sinnerman at the same time. That led to Lucifer learning that Pierce was the actual sinnerman and the immortal Cain and that he had nothing to do with his wings returning and devil face disappearing. It was pure desperation that led him to making a deal with the first murderer to end his curse. He hoped that doing so would piss his father off enough to put him back the way he was. 

Dan thought it was ridiculous, and told him so, but didn’t interfere. He did, however, point out that Cain was clearly evil and helping him went against Lucifer’s code. Lucifer countered with the fact that helping him die was very different. If nothing else it would end his evil here on Earth and Dan couldn’t exactly argue with that, so let it drop, realizing that pissing off his father wasn’t the only reason for him to help Cain. 

It wasn’t long after that was settled that Lucifer finally got a good idea where his son might be. One of Dan’s ancestors had information on a reported demon named Samael, which was why it had been put in the maybe pile to start with. This reported demon was apparently in Scotland which lined up since that was where Lucifer had met Heather. There was also a record of a Samael McDougall purchasing a tract of land in the middle of nowhere and then someone by the same name registering it once the land registry went into effect and a quick check online of the current registry showed that it was still in his name. 

“I can go with you?” Dan offered, once Lucifer had decided this was too good not to check out. 

“No, darling. You don’t have as much freedom to take off work as I do. Besides, I’m not taking a plane and carrying you that far would be rather exhausting,” Lucifer told him. “Not to mention, at least one of us has to be here to work with the wedding planners since I’m not sure how long I’ll be.” 

Dan sighed and nodded. He made excellent points. “You will be back in time for the wedding though right?” he asked pointedly. It was two months away so he definitely hoped that Lucifer would be back by then. 

“Of course, my love. I wouldn’t miss it for the world. Come hell or high water I will be back for that. You have my word,” Lucifer promised as he packed his bag. He waited until morning to leave though so he could put in some leave time at the precinct, despite not being able to tell them how long. All it took was implying that he had a potential lead on a way to end Pierce’s curse though and the lieutenant was signing off on it. 

Lucifer headed home and strapped his bag around his front so that his wings would be free and took to the air, heading for a tract of land in the wilds of Scotland. When he got there he found a small cottage set into the woods and could sense someone celestial inside. Had it really been this easy? He went up and knocked on the door as his stomach did acrobatics and his heart raced. He sucked in a sharp breath when a man opened the door with a confused expression and got his first good look at his son. 

Samael had looked almost like his twin in the old grainy black and white photo, but seeing him in person highlighted the differences. His hair was a few shades lighter than Lucifer’s and had a hint of red highlights from his mother. He also had his mother’s blue-grey eyes instead of Lucifer’s brown. The brow and jaw line differences were a little more noticeable, and Samael had a stockier build and was about two inches shorter. He still looked a lot like Lucifer though. He just had a mix of his mother’s side in him as well. 

Lucifer realized that he’d been staring for too long when Samael said impatiently, “Can I help you?” 

That was when it dawned on Lucifer that he’d worked so hard to get here but never considered what he would say when he did. The first thing that came to mind was, “I’m sorry.” 

Samael looked at his visitor with even more confusion. “Sorry for what?” If it was for disturbing him, he hoped that he would just get to the point already. 

“I never knew you existed,” Lucifer said nervously. “I would have…done things differently if I had. I would have…tried harder to be here…I would have…I don’t know…fought harder when they took me away…come back sooner…something…”

“Who are you?” Samael asked dangerously, starting to get the hint of what this man was implying and if this was a prank it was definitely not a funny one. 

“I’m your father,” Lucifer blurted out. 

“Prove it,” Samael said harshly. 

“You have your mother’s eyes,” Lucifer told him. “I used to tell her that they were the color of the sky during a storm.” 

“Lucky guess,” Samael said narrowing his eyes. 

“Heather found me injured. My wing was broken and she helped me,” Lucifer tried something a little more concrete. “I never even knew it was possible for an angel to conceive a child with a human or I would have looked.” 

Samael’s breath hitched as he realized that this might actually be true. There was only one way to be certain though. “Let me see your wings.” 

Lucifer sighed, having been afraid it would come to that. Under the circumstances he couldn’t blame him though, nor could he say no. He rolled his shoulders and unfurled his wings, content in the fact that, despite standing outside on the doorstep, there was no one around for miles. He was definitely not expecting the bracing hug he was grabbed in as soon as they appeared though. He quickly wrapped his arms around his son and held on tightly until Samael was the one to let go and step away. “Come in. Please,” Samael said stepping aside to let him through. 

“Thank you,” Lucifer said, voice wavering as he tried to blink the tears out of his eyes. He accepted a glass of water to drink and they both sat down on the rough wooden furniture that seemed handcrafted. 

“Ma told me that you didn’t know she was pregnant, but she also said that you just disappeared in the middle of the night one night. What happened?” he asked, trying not to show his hurt until he had a reason. 

“I didn’t want to leave,” Lucifer told him. “But interacting with humans was forbidden. My brothers came for me and forced me away.”

“Back to…to heaven?” Samael asked hoping for concrete confirmation of his origins.

Lucifer winced, knowing that he couldn’t have kept this from his son for long anyway, but hoped to at least get through the initial explanations first. “No. To Hell,” he said wearily. “But the human impressions of me are wrong, son. I’m not evil. I swear to you.” 

“I know,” Samael told him. “Ma told me a lot about you. What you were like. She was a good judge of character, and so am I. I had considered the possibility that you were the devil anyway so I had a lot of time to think it over.” 

“You had?” Lucifer asked curiously.

“She told me that she named me for you, so I researched everything I could on Samael. It means punisher of God and there were some Hebrew theories that Samael was the basis of the devil stories. Nothing concrete though.” 

“I see,” Lucifer said, relieved that his son believed him. 

“Do you still go by Samael?” he asked. 

“No. I go by Lucifer now. I have ever since I was kicked out heaven, but…well…” he faltered there, knowing that this revelation wouldn’t put him in the best light, but wanting his son to know everything. “When your mother found me, I needed help badly. I was afraid to tell her that I was the devil. Worried that she would leave me or worse, so when she asked my name, I told her my original name instead of the one I adopted as my own.” 

Samael considered that for a moment before nodding. “That’s understandable. So you were saying that your brothers dragged you back to Hell and that’s why you disappeared. Why didn’t you come back?” 

“I didn’t know I had a reason to and didn’t want to tempt their wrath by coming back again so soon. It was almost a hundred years before I made it back up to Earth again and she would have been long dead.”

“How did you find out about me now?” Samael asked. 

“That’s a funny story actually,” Lucifer said with a chuckle. “A close friend of mine was doing genealogy research and thought it was amusing when she ran across a picture of a man who looked a lot like me. At first I thought that it was just coincidence until I saw who your mother was and I knew it was a possibility. I went to a lab to have her blood and mine tested for familial matches and it turned out she was a direct descendant which meant that I had to have at least one child out there and since you would be half angel, you would, theoretically be immortal, I started searching for you. This was a few months ago.” 

“It only took you a few months to find me? I thought I’d hidden better than that,” Samael said with a frown. 

“I had a little help,” Lucifer chuckled. “I work with the LAPD in America and am engaged to a detective there. My friend that I mentioned is also a detective there, but she doesn’t know what I am. Plus my fiancee’s family had a lot of research on myths and legends that they let me go through too.” 

“So you’re not forbidden from interacting with humans anymore?” Samael asked confused. 

“Not exactly. I got something of an exemption when I called in a favor from the brother tasked with keeping me away from Earth,” Lucifer chuckled and then told him the story. “But enough about me. Tell me about you.” Now that the explanations were out of the way and he seemed to have a warm welcome he wanted to know everything that he’d missed.


	12. Chapter 12

Samael sighed heavily. “My story isn’t particularly pleasant.”

Lucifer nodded sadly and slid over to sit closer to his son, putting a hand on his arm. “I can imagine. I noticed that your daughter died in childbirth or soon after.” Her death date and her son’s birthdate were the same. 

“Soon before actually,” Samael told him. “The baby had to be cut out of her afterwards. He was a month early. We didn’t think he would survive for a while either.” 

“But he did,” Lucifer said as much for himself as to remind his son. “Yes. He did. Thankfully. I’m not sure that I could have taken another loss. Did you know that I actually had four children?” 

“No. I didn’t. I only found records on the one,” Lucifer said with a frown, hoping that didn’t mean what he thought it did. 

“She was the only one that survived to adulthood,” Samael said sadly, pulling a few tears from them both. “They were all, her included, very sickly children. Keeping them healthy was a full time job. I’ve always wondered if it was something to do with me. With being half angel.”

“That’s possible,” Lucifer told him. “I have a brother I’m still in contact with who is kind of a nerd about that kind of thing. If anyone knows he will.”

“Thank you,” Samael said. He would like to know if it was safe for him to have more children someday. 

“While Brianne was pregnant, her husband had left her. He decided that he couldn’t deal with a sickly wife /and/ a baby, so she came back home to live with me and my wife Shannon. We did everything we could to keep her as healthy as possible through the pregnancy, but she still didn’t make it. When she passed, I had to cut my grandson from her womb myself. Shannon was a wreck. She was the fourth child we’d lost. When she saw how sick the baby was, she…she killed herself. I had been with him at the time, so I didn’t even find her until two hours later.” 

Samael had tears streaming down his cheeks by that point and Lucifer wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly, tears streaming down his own cheeks as well. “I’m so sorry, son. I can’t even imagine how difficult that must have been. I wish I could have known them. I wish I could have been there for you.” 

Samael rested his head on his father’s shoulder, taking the comfort that he offered gladly. As nice as it was to have someone that he could talk to about this again, it also hurt. Even after all these years. “You would have been if you could have, right?” 

“Absolutely,” Lucifer assured him. “One thing you’ll learn about me is that I don’t lie. Ever. For any reason. Though I do tend to stretch the truth from time to time. But not with you. You have my word.” When Samael nodded against his shoulder, Lucifer asked, “So you raised your grandson I’m guessing?” 

“Yes. He was all I had left in the world and I was all he had. He was almost two years old before he was completely healthy, but he stayed that way thankfully. He grew up, got married, had children. That was about the time the talk started. He had been able to pass as my son for most of his life, but I wasn’t aging. The townspeople started calling me a demon, even when I showed my wings. Since they’re red it was seen as proof.”

“So you moved away?” Lucifer guessed again when he seemed to falter in the story. 

“I wanted Sean to come with me, but his wife refused. Her family was all there and she had bought into the rumors about me being a demon and wanted me gone. It wasn’t until his children began to be bullied over it that Sean caved to her demands and asked me to go and not come back. I don’t blame him though. He had to take care of his family first. That’s when I bought this land out here, planted a garden, built the house and all the furniture myself and aside from the occasional person who finds their way here wanting to buy the land I haven’t spoken to anyone since.” 

“You haven’t even left here?” Lucifer asked worriedly and Samael shook his head. “Well the world has changed a lot in the last hundred or so years. Even in the last ten years. Come back to LA with me. I’ll show you,” Lucifer offered. 

“And have to leave everything behind again when people notice I’m not aging?” he asked bitterly. 

“Not everything,” Lucifer told him. “We should be okay. Humans aren’t nearly as superstitious as they used to be and if we do have to move on, I’ll go with you. Along with my husband and any children and grandchildren we can convince to come,” Lucifer promised him. “I won’t let you be alone again.” 

“Promise?” Samael asked, looking up at him hopefully. 

“I promise,” Lucifer said earnestly. 

“What if you have to go back to Hell?” 

“I’ll do everything in my power not to, but if I do, I’ll make sure that you have someone. I’ll connect you with any of my siblings I can find who will accept you, and I know of at least one that I’m almost certain will. They might not accept me, but they will you,” Lucifer assured him. 

“I don’t have a passport,” Samael told him. “Or any ID at all.” 

“That’s okay. We’ll fly on our own wings,” Lucifer told him. “That’s how I got here anyway, so I can’t exactly have a stamp on my passport going back. Once we’re in LA I know all the people we need to get you set up with a nearly foolproof identity.” 

“I…um…I don’t…know how to fly,” Samael admitted embarrassedly. 

“Oh. Right. Because you’ve never had anyone to teach you,” Lucifer said with a nod. “Then I guess flying lessons are first on the agenda. I should have you flying like a pro inside a week. Might take another week or two to work up the muscles enough for such a long flight, but we’ll get there.” 

“You’re gonna stay here that long?” Samael asked surprised. “What about your fiancée?”

“It’s still two months before the wedding and he’s got everything under control for the plans and can check in by phone when needed.” 

“Phone?” Samael asked. “And did you say /he/?” He had missed the comment about the husband before in the wake of the promise not to be left alone. 

Lucifer chuckled. “Like I said. The world has changed a lot. Among the changes is that people don’t really care as much about gender. Who you love is who you love. Does that bother you? That I’m with another man?” he asked worriedly. 

“No, not at all. Why would it?” 

“Okay good,” Lucifer sighed relieved. He would hate to be forced into that choice. “Some people do have those prejudices still, though it’s getting less, and I know back when you interacted with society most everyone did.”

“Yeah, but I never really understood it,” Samael said with a shrug. “It shouldn’t be anyone’s business but the people involved.”

“I’m glad you feel that way,” Lucifer said with a smile. “Now to your other question. Phones. They’re handheld devices that allow you to talk to people anywhere in the world and most nowadays even have video. You want to see? I need to let my fiancée know I found you anyway.”

“Yes, please,” Samael said completely in awe about the entire idea.

Lucifer pulled out his phone and made a video call to Dan. Samael was watching but stayed out of the line of the camera. At least for now. “Hey Luc. How’d it go? Did you find him? Or at least get another clue to follow?” Dan asked as his face appeared on the screen. 

Samael’s eyes went wide and he barely smothered his gasp of shock as Lucifer chuckled. “Yes I found him and it’s going well. I’m gonna be a few weeks though while I teach him to fly before we come back home.” 

“Okay. Awesome. I’m glad he’s coming back with you. You want me to get the contractors started on the floor below ours then?” Dan asked. Lucifer had already drawn up the plans hoping for this eventuality. It was just a matter of having the work done. 

“Yes, please,” Lucifer told him. It might be a few weeks before Samael was ready to live on his own given all the new technology he would have no idea about. Even using a stove would be foreign to him, but the sooner it could be ready the better. “Just a sec, love,” Lucifer said turning the phone away to whisper to Samael, “You want to say hello?” When Samael nodded, Lucifer turned the phone back to himself. “So someone here wants to say hi. But keep in mind he’s been living in isolation for over a hundred years so he doesn’t know much about technology.” 

“Oh he’s there? Yeah, I’d love to meet him…so to speak.” Lucifer turned the phone towards Samael who just stared in shock for a minute as his picture appeared in the top corner. “Hi. You must be Samael. You do look a lot like your Dad.” 

“H-hello. Yes. I’m Samael.”

“I’m Dan,” he told him. “I know Luc doesn’t like to use names very often, so I’m not sure if you knew that,” he said with a chuckle.

Samael laughed too. “He hadn’t actually mentioned your name, no. He said you helped him find me?” 

“Yeah. I did what I could. Your Dad did most of the work though. He worked his butt off to find you,” Dan told him. 

“Thank you,” Samael said. “I’m sorry he won’t be home for so long.” 

“That’s not a problem. I knew it might be a while. Even if you didn’t want to come back, he would have stayed to get to know you for a while,” Dan told him. 

“I suppose I’ll see you in a few weeks then,” Samael said with a smile and Dan nodded so Lucifer turned the phone back to himself. 

“I’ll let Trix know that you found him and that you’ll both be here in a few weeks,” Dan told him. 

“Thank you. And tell the little urchin that I will miss her and promise her a gift when we return,” Lucifer told him. 

“I will. Love you, babe,” Dan said blowing him a kiss.

“And I love you, darling,” Lucifer said returning the gesture before ending the call.


	13. Chapter 13

“Trix?” Samael asked curiously. 

“Daniel’s daughter and our many times great granddaughter. The friend who is descended from us is his ex-wife actually and they have a child together.” 

“Oh, wow,” Samael said with wide eyes. “So…I will know some of my descendants then? My family?” 

“Yeah. You’ll meet Chloe and Beatrice…that’s her full name, Beatrice. I don’t use nicknames often, if ever.”

“Or actual names apparently,” Samael joked. 

“Yeah. Or that either,” Lucifer chuckled. “Chloe doesn’t know what I am or what you are, so she won’t know we’re related to her, but Beatrice does. She’s nine years old now and very eager to meet you. The first thing she asked when I told her I had a son was if he was immortal too and if she would get to meet him.” 

Samael smiled. He missed children. He was eager to meet her too. That did bring up a question though. “You said something before about me being /theoretically/ immortal. You didn’t know for sure?” 

“No,” Lucifer shook his head. “To my knowledge, you’re the only Nephilim…that’s half angel…in existence.” 

“I know what a Nephilim is,” Samael chuckled. “And that I probably was one. I did a lot of religious research remember.” 

“Right. Of course,” Lucifer said. “What say we go for a quick flying lesson and then I’ll cook us some dinner. Assuming you haven’t eaten yet.”

“I haven’t, but I would rather dinner first actually. I don’t know what time it is where you came from but it’s getting pretty late here.”

“Fair enough. Food first then flying. Just show me to the kitchen,” Lucifer said with a grin that turned into a frown when his son pointed to the corner where there was a counter and a wood stove. He quickly shook it off and headed over, Samael following to show him where everything was. It was a definite challenge to cook without any seasonings or spices and only fresh fruits and vegetables milk, cheese, and eggs to chose from, but Lucifer did love a challenge.

Samael couldn’t help but laugh at his father as he tried to work the wood stove. “I’m guessing that cooking is something that has changed a lot too?” 

“You have no idea, kid,” Lucifer said with a chuckle. 

“Here, I can do it,” Samael offered. 

“No, I’m fine. It’s just been a long time since I’ve used one of these is all,” Lucifer assured him. 

“Da,” Samael said with a sigh, not missing the way that Lucifer’s face lit up at the word. “You don’t have to try so hard, you know. I forgive you. For not being there and all.” Samael could only imagine how hard this must be for his father. To suddenly find out you have a son and search tirelessly for him, not knowing what kind of reception you would get. If it were him he would be going all out too, trying to do anything and everything to make up for not being there. Samael knew how much courage it had taken just to show up on his doorstep though. That and the fact that he’d never known and was so sincere about wishing he had made everything okay in his book. 

Lucifer smiled sadly at his son. “Thank you, Samael,” he said gratefully. “But that doesn’t mean I’ll ever forgive myself.”

“You should. You couldn’t have known and as soon as you did, you did everything possible to make it right. You’ve done everything I would have in your position and I couldn’t ask for more than that.” 

Lucifer brightened a bit, pulling his son into a warm hug before saying, “Okay. Just help me get it to a low simmer and we’ll be good to go.” 

Once it was done, Samael was raving about the meal. It was only a solid five for Lucifer, but given what he had to work with, he was glad it was that good. That was just one of many things that would amaze his son when they got back to civilization. 

When they finished eating they went outside for their first flying lesson, but as soon as Samael pulled out his wings Lucifer winced and changed tactics. “Okay, first grooming. Then flying.” He looked around, having seen that there wasn’t anywhere inside large enough for this and soon saw a tree laying down and steered Samael over to it. “Grooming is a bit difficult for yourself, but doable. What you need to do is mostly just keep the feathers straightened out. They can be rather uncomfortable when they’re all mussed up like this. I don’t know how you can stand it.”

“I’ve gotten used to it, pretty much. I didn’t realize there was anything I could do about it,” Samael said sheepishly. 

“Not to worry. I’m here now and I’ll teach you everything you need to know,” Lucifer told him. “They’re rather dry too it seems,” he said as he ran his fingers through them to straighten them. “In addition to fixing the feather placement, the act of grooming also stimulates the oil production to keep them from itching,” he explained. 

“It does feel better already,” Samael said with a sigh of relief. He hadn’t realized just how much they were bothering him until it was being relieved. 

“You’re welcome to start working on the fronts if you like. Just run your fingers through them,” Lucifer told him. “I’ve got the back, but if you ever need to do it yourself, you can just wrap the wing around you to reach. The hardest part is near where the wing meets your back, but thankfully those feathers are more downy and are harder to muss up.” 

Samael nodded and started working through his own wings with his fingers, liking the way it felt. He liked his father’s touch more though. It was like a sense of camaraderie. Of coming home. Of love and caring. He almost felt like a child again, and suddenly knew what it would have felt like to have a father then. By the time his wings were finished, the twilight had passed and it was now pitch dark. Only the slight glow from his wings had allowed them to continue working. “I guess we’re not flying tonight huh?” Samael said with a chuckle, leaning back against his father as he folded his wings away. 

“Probably not the best idea, no. Flying at night isn’t too bad usually, but for a first lesson, best to wait until daylight. Come on inside and you can tell me some more about my grandchildren. What they were like and all,” Lucifer told him. He hoped that subject would be easier than their deaths at least. 

Samael nodded happily. He’d told Lucifer the basics that he needed to know before which was difficult, but little would make him happier than to talk about their lives. To remember them bright and happy. They sat up long into the night before Samael realized the time and said, “I’m sorry I don’t have anywhere comfortable for you to sleep. You’re welcome to head to the town and find an inn if you want.”

“I’m fine here,” Lucifer told him, hearing the unspoken invitation and not wanting to get too far from his son. “I’ve slept in worse. Believe me,” he chuckled. Samael nodded and hugged him one more time before heading to his own bed which was little more than a pile of leaves and straw. 

Lucifer stretched out on the wood couch, using his jacket for a pillow and went to sleep with only a little difficulty. He was woken later by the sound of someone moving around in the kitchen area. “Sorry, Da. I didn’t mean to wake you,” Samael said apologetically. 

“It’s fine, son. I don’t usually sleep much anyway,” Lucifer said sitting up and stretching the kinks from his muscles. “You want some help with breakfast?”

“I’m good. You made dinner. It’s my turn.” 

Once they finished eating, they headed outside for their first flying lesson. By the time they broke for lunch, Samael was able to keep himself in the air for a few minutes at least, though wasn’t the best at turning as a few trees found out the hard way. “I don’t think I’ve ever been so glad to be invulnerable,” Samael said with a laugh as they headed inside to eat. 

“It does come in handy at times doesn’t it,” Lucifer laughed. “Why don’t we hold off on lunch for a bit while I fly over to that town you mentioned and get us something?” 

Samael shrugged. “Sure. If you want.” Lucifer nodded and headed out. He stopped at a market first to get some breads, meats, and spices before heading to a little café to get a meal to go. He didn’t get much meat though. Just enough for today and tomorrow. Since Samael didn’t have a refrigerator or even electricity more than that would go bad. 

He was back half an hour after he left and Samael was surprised. “How fast can you fly?” He knew the town was about ten miles away so to get there, shop, get a prepared meal, and get back in thirty minutes was really saying something. 

“As fast as you’ll be able to once we get you trained up a bit,” Lucifer told him. “It took a little more than a day to get here from LA, plus a two hour stop in Maine for a rest before taking on the ocean.” 

“Wow. That’s pretty amazing,” Samael said in awe, glad that he wasn’t flying that fast yet. He’d never see the trees coming.


	14. Chapter 14

It was a few days into the visit when the daily lunchtime call came in a little early. “Hey babe. Sorry to call early, but Trix is here this weekend and wanted to say goodnight.” 

“That’s quite alright. Are you okay? You seem tense,” Lucifer asked as Samael landed next to him. 

“We’ll talk about that after you say goodnight and Trixie’s in bed,” Dan told him. 

“Alright. Put the little urchin on,” Lucifer said, pushing the worry from his mind for now. 

“Hi Daddy Lucifer. Did you really find your son? Is he really coming back with you? What’s he like? Is he nice? Is he mad at you for not knowing about him before? Do you think he’ll let me call him grandpa? Do you think he’ll like me?” 

“Beatrice!” Lucifer called to stop her amusedly. “What did we say about questions?

“One at a time. Sorry,” she said sheepishly. When she heard Samael laugh she perked up again. “Is he there? Can I talk to him?” Lucifer looked at Samael for a minute and he nodded, so Lucifer handed the phone over. “Wow, you really do look a lot like Daddy Lucifer,” Trixie said as soon as she saw him. 

“So I’ve been told,” Samael said with a chuckle. “Hello Beatrice.” 

“Hi!” she chirped. “You’re not mad at Daddy Lucifer are you? Because he was really worried about that. He really loves you lots and was trying super hard to find you.” 

“No, I’m not angry with him and yes I do like you,” Samael said answering the most important of her questions.

“Can I call you grandpa?” she asked hopefully, seeing that one as just as important. 

Lucifer jumped in at that. “There is the same problem with calling him grandpa as there is with calling me grandpa, little one.”

“Oh. Right. Yeah, you do look just as young as Daddy Lucifer,” Trixie said disappointedly. 

“Once your father and I are married he will be your stepbrother as well so you could see him as your brother if you wish,” Lucifer suggested, looking over Samael’s shoulder. 

“But then I’d just call him by his name anyway. What about uncle?” 

“Uncle sounds good to me,” Samael chimed in. 

“Then uncle it is,” Lucifer said with a nod. “But I do believe that it’s time for you to get to bed, child.”

“Yeah. I know,” she said sadly. “Bye Daddy Lucifer. Bye Uncle Sammy…or Uncle Samael?” 

“Either is fine, Beatrice,” Samael said with a smile. 

“K. Night!” she called handing the phone back to her father as she got into bed. Dan leaned down to kiss her forehead before heading back out to the living room as Samael handed the phone back to Lucifer. 

“Okay now tell me what has you so worried,” Lucifer told Dan. 

“Pierce and Chloe are dating,” Dan told him. 

“What?!” Lucifer exclaimed. “What the blazes is he playing at?” 

“I don’t know. And that’s what worries me. Chloe said that he hasn’t met Trixie yet and won’t for a while, so that’s a good thing, but I don’t like him with her either.” 

“Nor do I,” Lucifer said with a frown. “You have to tell her about him.”

“Tell her what? That he’s an immortal crime boss and a killer? She won’t believe me. Even if I leave off the immortal part, she’ll want proof,” Dan pointed out. 

“Proof that we don’t have,” Lucifer sighed. “Looks like we’ll have to go at this from the other end then.”

“You want me to talk to Pierce?” Dan asked curiously. 

“No, darling. I wouldn’t put you on his radar like that. Not without me there to protect you at least. I’ll call him now,” Lucifer told him. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow, love.” 

“Okay, love you Luc,” Dan told him. 

“Love you too, Daniel,” Lucifer said ending the call. 

“My great granddaughter is dating an immortal crime boss?” Samael asked angrily. 

“It seems that way,” Lucifer told him. “I’m going to handle this.” He opened his phone and started a voice call to Pierce, hoping that he was alone and recording the call. 

“What? I’m in the car on the way somewhere,” Pierce answered in irritation. 

“To see Chloe?” Lucifer asked dangerously. 

“So you know. I guess Espinoza told you?” 

“He did. What are you playing at Cain?” Lucifer asked.

“You’re making no progress on breaking the curse so I’m pursuing other avenues,” Pierce told him. “Decker has to be the key if she even makes you vulnerable.”

“She makes me vulnerable because she’s my direct descendant and has enough of my blood left in her to affect me, you imbecile. That won’t help you,” Lucifer snapped. 

Pierce’s eyes widened. “Well that certainly changes things,” he smirked. “Consider her an insurance policy then. The only way you’ll get me away from her is to break my curse.” 

“I swear Cain, if you hurt her…”

“You’ll what? Kill me?” he sneered. 

“I’ll tell her what you are,” Lucifer said. 

“She won’t believe you.”

“Then I’ll tell her you’re the sinnerman.”

“She’ll still want proof.”

“She’ll believe me if I prove who I am too,” Lucifer said. 

“And turn her against you?” Pierce scoffed. 

“If that’s what it takes to keep my family safe, then yes,” Lucifer said seriously. 

“I don’t think you wanna do that,” Pierce said narrowing his eyes at him. “See, I’ve let your little fiancée live because of your assurance of his silence. Anyone else that finds out about me…well I’ll have to clean up that problem won’t I? I don’t want to kill her of course, because then I have no leverage against you, but if you force my hand, don’t think I won’t.” 

“Pierce!” Lucifer growled. 

“Of course, the child could be just as good as leverage. Oh look, I’m here. Goodbye Lucifer,” Pierce hung up. 

“Damnit!” Lucifer paced running a hand through his hair. 

Samael came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. “If you need to go home and handle things, I understand. I can keep practicing on my own and join you later.” 

Lucifer took a few deep breaths to clear his head. “No, it’s fine. There’s a lid on it for now. Let me just text Daniel not to say anything to Chloe and they’ll be safe until we get back.” Lucifer would prefer to have backup when dealing with this situation anyway and since it might just come to revealing themselves to another human, he couldn’t count on Amenadiel. Especially not since he found out his brother was falling. He wouldn’t be able to help anyway. 

“Okay. If you’re sure,” Samael said, resolving to work even harder at this now though. His family was in danger and depending on him getting this down. 

It was a few days shy of the three weeks Lucifer predicted when he deemed Samael ready for the long trip. It would still be difficult for him, but it would be doable. “The hardest part is going to be the first leg, but I figure we can detour North to Iceland and Greenland rather than taking a straight shot across the ocean.” 

“How much time will that add?” Samael asked worriedly. They had been getting updates about the situation with Chloe and he was concerned. 

“About a day at most, depending on how long you need to rest for,” Lucifer told him. “You’re not ready for a straight trip across the ocean though. It would take a lot longer to get your muscles worked up for that.”

“Okay. Detour it is,” Samael said with a sigh.

“We’ll head out in the morning when we’re rested. For tonight you can go ahead and pack what you want to carry with you. Anything else you want I can have picked up and shipped.”

“I’m good. Nothing here has much of an attachment for me. I’ll just take some clothes,” Samael told him. 

“Fair enough. We’ll need to get you some new clothes at some point too,” Lucifer pointed out. “Your styles are a bit…dated.” 

Samael chuckled. “Might as well use one of our rest stops for that then.” There was no point wasting the time if they were stopping anyway. 

“Sounds like a plan,” Lucifer agreed as they got ready for bed, Lucifer still sleeping on the hard wooden couch. 

The next morning, Samael had a small bag with one change of clothes since he would be getting new ones anyway and Lucifer had his large duffel bag. “Okay now follow me. We’re going to get above the trees first though.”

“Smart idea,” Samael said with a laugh. He still wasn’t the best at the sharp turns. Their first stop was in Iceland, and Samael definitely knew what his father meant now about him not being up to making the full trip across the ocean. He felt like his wings and shoulders were on fire by the time they landed. The first stop was a clothing store where they only got a few things. They would get a whole new wardrobe later, but at least he had enough to get him by for a while now. They didn’t want to have to carry too much though. 

Their next stop was for lunch. It was a bit early, but Lucifer wanted to be ready to get back in the air as soon as Samael was. Samael was doing his best not to gawk at everything, but still caught himself doing so relatively often. Lucifer softly explained a lot of the things he was seeing as they went. Cars in particular seemed to make Samael nervous and crossing streets was an adventure. It was about three hours after they landed that Samael said he was ready to go. Their next stop was Greenland which was a little shorter since it had been a shorter flight. Then Newfoundland, Chicago, and finally home. Lucifer led Samael straight to the balcony rather than try to find a secluded place to land in the middle of LA.


	15. Chapter 15

Lucifer was captured in a searing kiss the moment he entered, and he returned it gratefully, pulling Dan tightly against him. “I missed you, my love,” Lucifer whispered as it broke. 

“I missed you too, Luc,” Dan told him giving him one more quick kiss before stepping away. 

“Daniel, meet Samael…in person anyway.” 

Samael gave him a hug in greeting which Dan returned warmly. This was going to be his stepson after all. “Great to finally see you.” 

Samael looked around the penthouse in awe. “You live here?” he asked in shock. He’d never seen such luxury before in his life. Even their stops along the way had been just walking around the commercial areas of cities. 

“/We/ live here, son,” Lucifer said with a grin before asking Dan. “How’s the construction coming downstairs?” 

“They need another week to have it finished,” Dan told him regretfully. “The bulk of it is done, it just needs some finishing touches and the plumbing, electricity, and elevator access.” 

Lucifer nodded and turned to Samael. “You’re welcome to stay up here as long as you wish, but I’ve had another apartment built for you directly below here. Unfortunately, the only other bedroom up here is Beatrice’s though you’re welcome to use her bed when she’s not here. Otherwise you’ll have to stay on the couch.” 

“Are you kidding?” Samael asked as he sat down gingerly. “This couch is more comfortable than my bed. And you spent almost three weeks sleeping on bare wood. I think I can handle it.” 

Lucifer laughed. “Fair enough. You want to go down and see your not quite finished apartment?” 

Samael shrugged. “Sure. Why not?” 

Lucifer led him down to see the near duplicate of the penthouse. “I wasn’t sure how you would feel about doors or anything. I prefer more open spaces myself, but I left space in the plans to add some more walls and doors if you want to. Once everything is together, I’ll get you hooked up with a decorator so you can put your own touches in too.”

“I’m good with the open space and you know I don’t really care about stuff,” Samael pointed out. 

“I know. I just wanted to put it out there,” Lucifer said with a smile as they headed back upstairs to find that Dan had poured them all drinks. “How do you feel about alcohol?” he asked his son before handing it over. 

Samael shrugged. “It’s not something I’ve drank since I left my grandson’s family, but I have nothing against it.” 

Lucifer handed him the drink then and took a sip of his own, having missed it in the last few weeks. Samael coughed a bit at the first drink, not being used to it, but soon adjusted. Thankfully he had enough divinity in him not to have to worry about getting drunk, otherwise he would probably be a bit of a lightweight. 

Once they were all seated comfortably, Dan said, “So Chloe asked about your trip.”

“Oh? And what did you tell her?” Lucifer asked curiously so they could keep the same story. 

“That her genealogy research led you to family that you didn’t know you had and that you went to meet them,” Dan told him. “I implied that Samael was your brother since that seemed the easiest relationship given the ages you look.”

“Understandable. And would also fit with Beatrice calling him uncle,” Lucifer said with a nod, looking to Samael for approval who agreed. “Speaking of Chloe…anything new on that front?” 

“Not really. Still in a holding pattern,” Dan told him. “He still hasn’t met Trix at least.”

“That’s a good thing,” Samael said with a nod, sipping slowly at his drink. “What are we going to do about this?” 

“The first thing we need to do is not act rashly,” Lucifer said. “We need to be delicate and subtle, and yes I know that sounds strange coming from me.” Both of the other men in the room laughed. Even Samael, as little as he knew his father knew that delicate and subtle definitely weren’t his style. 

They had a leisurely dinner, during which nothing was decided beyond that Lucifer wanted to make a personal assessment of the situation. He didn’t want to go too far too fast and risk Pierce losing it and making good on his threat. After they ate, Lucifer showed Samael to Trixie’s room where he would be sleeping whenever she wasn’t here. Since they had seen televisions in store windows during their journey the basic explanation was done and Lucifer just had to show him how to use the remote and search for something to watch. Lucifer cued up a docuseries on the evolution of technology and it’s use in daily life. There was no reason that he couldn’t learn while being amazed, after all. 

Once Samael was settled, Lucifer went out and dragged Dan to their bedroom. It had been almost three weeks since he’d gotten to enjoy his soon to be husband, and he intended to make up for lost time. The next morning at work, Dan was more than a little tired and walking funny, but had a big smile on his face. “Lucifer’s back, I take it?” Chloe asked amusedly. 

Dan laughed. “Yeah. He got back last night. He’ll be in a little later. He’s still getting Sam settled.”

“I think it’s great that Lucifer found a new brother and that they’re spending some time together,” Chloe said with a smile.

“Yeah. They’re both pretty happy with it too, but they’re very different people.”

“Oh? What’s Sam like?” Chloe asked curiously. 

“Quiet. Shy. Thoughtful.” 

“So the exact opposite of his brother then,” Chloe laughed. 

“Pretty much.” 

When Lucifer got in a couple hours later, Pierce immediately called him into the office before he could even say hello to Chloe. “It seems your trip wasn’t about finding a way to break my curse after all,” he said dangerously. 

“I never actually said it was. I did find help though,” Lucifer told him, not saying what he would be helpful with exactly. 

“I know he’s not your brother. I know of all angels on this planet and he’s not one. What is he really?” 

“A Nephilim,” Lucifer told him seeing no reason to hide it. 

“A Nephilim…your son then?” Pierce asked with narrowed eyes. When Lucifer nodded Pierce said, “And how exactly is he going to be of help?” 

“With research. He’s actually quite smart and intuitive,” Lucifer told him. 

“Remember, Lucifer. I hold all the cards here. This better not be some kind of trick,” Pierce said suspiciously. 

“I’m well aware of our position, thank you, and I have no intention of risking my granddaughters’ lives. We done?” Lucifer asked menacingly. When Pierce nodded, he turned and walked out stiffly. He would have to be more careful. 

“What was that about?” Chloe asked worriedly when he came out. 

“Just talking about my trip and return is all. Nothing to worry about,” Lucifer told her as he pulled her into a hug that she returned confusedly. “How are you?” 

“I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?” Chloe asked. 

“Simply checking in is all. I haven’t talked to you in a while.” 

As Dan walked up, Chloe asked, “Are you guys gonna be good to keep Trixie this weekend with your houseguest and all?” 

“Yeah,” Dan assured her. “Sam is excited to meet his niece. He’ll be sleeping on the couch while she’s there this weekend.” 

“Yes. His apartment should be ready by her next visit, and he doesn’t mind at all,” Lucifer added. 

“You’re setting him up with an apartment?” Chloe asked in surprise. 

“Yes. The floor beneath the penthouse actually,” Lucifer told her. 

Chloe nodded, putting pieces together in her head. Apparently Lucifer’s brother was down on his luck so Lucifer was taking care of him. It was very nice of Lucifer to do that, but she just hoped that he didn’t get taken advantage of. “So he’ll be sticking around permanently then?” 

“That’s the plan, yes,” Lucifer told her. “I’m sure you’ll meet him when you drop Beatrice off on Friday night.” 

“I look forward to it,” Chloe said with a smile before they ended up getting a case. 

By the time Chloe came by on Friday, Samael still hadn’t left the penthouse. He wasn’t quite ready for the throng of people that were everywhere in LA. He’d started to go downstairs at one point, but one look at the busy club had him getting right back in the elevator. As such, he was quite looking forward to the visit and not just because he would get to meet his family. 

When the elevator opened, Trixie stepped out and looked around before catching the person she was looking for. “Uncle Sammy!” she cried running for him and grabbing him in a huge hug. 

Samael laughed and hugged her back. “It’s nice to see you in person too, Beatrice.” 

Lucifer grinned and said, “Samael, this is Chloe. Chloe, Samael.” 

Chloe’s eyes widened as she got a good look at him. “Wow. You look just like your ancestor and even have the same name. Of course I shouldn’t be surprised with how much Lucifer looks like him…and you.”

“Yes, the name was passed down to me,” Samael said holding out a hand to her and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” he told her. 

“You too,” Chloe told him. “I’d love to stay and chat, but I’m meeting Marcus for dinner soon, so…” She didn’t miss the distasteful looks on all the men’s faces, but ignored it for now. 

“Of course, Chlo. Have fun. See you Sunday night,” Dan told her.


	16. Chapter 16

All Lucifer’s ideas about being careful went out the window on Sunday night though when Chloe showed up to pick Trixie up wearing a new ring. “You’re marrying him?! You can’t do that!” Lucifer exclaimed. He knew that this was meant as a warning to him. 

Chloe bristled. “I can and I will. You have no say over it. Either of you,” she said glaring at Dan as he was about to interject. “We’re having dinner tomorrow and he’s going to meet Trixie and I don’t want to hear a word about it.” 

“Chloe, please hear us out for a minute,” Lucifer all but begged. Chloe glared at him, but told Trixie to go wait in her room and then nodded. “He’s not who you think he is. He’s dangerous,” Lucifer told her. 

“Right. That’s the story you’re going with?” she asked skeptically. 

“He’s telling the truth Chlo. You know Lucifer doesn’t lie,” Dan told her, not sure what Lucifer was planning to do here, but going along with it. 

“Maybe not, but he doesn’t always tell the truth either, and I have no intention of listening to your jealous ramblings.” 

“Why would they be jealous?” Samael inserted himself into the conversation. “They have each other.”

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you’ve been looking at me the last few months,” she told Lucifer. “And how you’ve been a lot more affectionate. Marcus told me how you two want me to join you in some sort of sick three way relationship and that’s never gonna happen.”

“What?!” Lucifer exclaimed disgusted. “That is in no way what is going on here. I would never…”

“Oh please. You’re like the king of threesomes. You expect me to believe that you of all people find that idea disgusting?” Chloe rolled her eyes. 

“In this case yes. This is you we’re talking about,” Lucifer said appalled. 

“Um, Luc…might want to clarify that,” Dan said as he noticed Chloe about to blow. 

“I just mean because…oh screw it…you’re my many times great granddaughter,” Lucifer blurted out. 

“That’s it. I’m leaving,” Chloe said turning for the elevator, stopping short and gasping when Lucifer unfurled his wings. “What…”

“I’ve never lied to you, Chloe. Samael is my son. I never knew he existed until you found him and showed me the picture. I recognized his mother because I knew her. We were together for a while before I was dragged back to Hell.”

“I don’t…” Chloe backed up with wide eyes. 

“Please believe me when I tell you that Marcus Pierce is evil,” Lucifer told her. 

“You’re the devil and you’re accusing /him/ of being evil?” Chloe snapped. 

Lucifer tensed immediately and a wave of hurt washed over him that everyone present could see before he turned to walk out. He tossed his phone to Dan and said, “Show her,” as he headed for the door to Samael’s almost finished apartment. 

Samael sighed. “I’ll go after Da. You deal with her,” he told Dan before rushing after his father. 

“That was way out of line, Chloe. You’ve known Lucifer for almost three years. Any idiot can see that he’s not evil.”

“He’s the devil, Dan. Every story of good and evil in history…”

“History is written by the victors as you well know,” Dan snapped. “You’re really going to believe fairy tales over your own eyes?” 

“But he…”

“In case you missed the wings, he’s an angel, Chlo. Yes he’s the devil, but he’s an angel too.” 

“But no…if he’s good then that means Marcus…”

“Yes, let me show you a little something about your precious fiancée,” Dan said opening Lucifer’s phone. “As soon as he found out about you two dating, Lucifer was worried so he called him and recorded the conversation in case it was ever needed.” 

Dan pulled it up and handed her the phone and she nervously pushed play. She was confused as they started talking about breaking a curse, but she could see the almost panic in Lucifer’s eyes as he talked about keeping her safe. Keeping his /family/ safe. The chill that ran down her spine when Marcus so blithely threatened to kill her and take Trixie instead was almost crippling. Part of her wanted to call it a lie. Say it was doctored, but she knew better. It was too perfect. 

Chloe let the phone fall from her hands as she crumpled and Dan was faced with the choice of preventing her fall or the phones, not that there was much choice there. The phone hit the floor as Dan caught Chloe around the waist and led her to the couch. “I was…was just a pawn. He doesn’t…doesn’t care. He would have killed me and…and Trix.” 

“I know,” Dan said hugging her and rubbing her back soothingly. 

“He…he said that about you and Lucifer wanting me just to drive a wedge between us, didn’t he?” she asked despite knowing the answer. 

“He probably wanted to make sure that you wouldn’t believe us if we tried to warn you. He made the mistake though of underestimating how far Lucifer would go to protect his family,” Dan said pointedly, trying to bring the conversation back around to Lucifer. 

“Family…he’s…I’m…”

“Yes. You’re his family and that means everything in the world to him,” Dan told her. “You should have seen how happy he was to learn that he had family that hadn’t turned on him. That actually cared. Why do you think it hurt him so badly when you all but called him evil.” 

“But he’s the devil,” Chloe said weakly, trying to reconcile her ideas about the devil with the man she knew. 

“And as I said. History is written by the victors. Do you know what his great sin was that got him kicked out of heaven and thrown into hell?” When Chloe shook her head, Dan told her, “It was giving humanity free will. God wanted us to be nothing more than obedient pets, but he thought we deserved better. When people started making bad choices with that free will, God didn’t want them in heaven so he sent them to hell and since, according to him, Lucifer was the one who caused it in the first place, he was thrown down there to keep order.” 

“B-but he’s here. And apparently has been for a long time if he was…back then…” 

“Yes. He’s here now because he managed to trick his way out, but he’s only been here for about eight years. Before that he’s never managed to be here for more than a few weeks at a time before he was caught and thrown back. It doesn’t change the fact that you and Trix only exist because of him. And so do I.”

“You don’t mean…” Chloe looked at him disgustedly with wide eyes. 

“No, no, no. He’s not related to me,” Dan said quickly shaking his head with nearly as much disgust. “But he did meet my great great grandparents during a previous visit. He saved my great grandmothers life and since her mother was never able to have any more children, none of my family would exist if not for that. I’m sure there are plenty of other people that wouldn’t exist if not for him too. He’s not evil Chlo. He punishes evil. He despises evil.” 

“But…he was trying to help Marcus…before all this…” Chloe said confused. 

“Help him break the curse that made him immortal. So that he could die and not spread his evil any further. That’s what Pierce wanted. He’s bored and tired and wants to die, but he can’t as long as his curse is in effect.” 

“And you couldn’t tell me because he would have killed me,” Chloe realized, not liking it, but understanding the position they were put in. “So, what now? I can’t exactly go out there and pretend to be okay with all this. He’s going to figure out that I know and kill me anyway.” 

“I don’t know,” Dan said honestly. “I hope that Lucifer came up with some kind of plan before pulling this stunt, but he might have just panicked.” 

Chloe sighed. “I should go talk to him.” Dan pointed her towards the right door and she headed down. She got down there to find Lucifer sitting on an overturned bucket with his head in his hands, Samael next to him talking softly with his arm around him. “Lucifer, can we talk?” 

When Lucifer nodded, Samael asked him, “Do you want me to stay?” 

“No, I’m okay son. Thanks though,” Lucifer told him with a shaky smile. 

Samael got up, pressing a kiss to his father’s head. “Just remember, Da. I believe in you and so do a lot of other people. No matter what anyone else thinks,” he said with a hard look at Chloe as he headed back up the stairs.


	17. Chapter 17

Chloe went over and took Samael’s place on the other bucket and said, “I’m sorry. I was caught off guard and scared, but that’s no excuse for accusing you of being evil. I know better. I know /you/.” 

“Even though I’m the devil?” Lucifer scoffed. 

“As Dan reminded me, history is written by the victors. He told me a little bit about the true story, and I can see how much he trusts you. And your son. Not only that, but I’ve spent almost three years now trusting you with my life. I don’t want to throw all that away.” 

Lucifer looked up at her hopefully. “Neither do I. I don’t want to lose you Chloe.” 

“Because I’m you’re however many great granddaughter?” she asked, wondering just how much it could mean to him with their connection so far in the past. 

Lucifer chuckled as he said, “Beatrice and I agreed to go with simply granddaughters to make things simpler.” 

“She knows?” Chloe asked in surprise.

“Since she believed me from the start, I saw no reason to hide this from her,” Lucifer said. 

“Why didn’t you just show me the truth sooner?” Chloe asked. That was the part she was having the most trouble getting over. 

“How much proof did you need, Chloe? The very first case we worked you saw me shot six times and come out without a scratch and even confirmed yourself that I wasn’t wearing a vest. You’ve seen me die and come back to life completely healed. You’ve seen me blown up and stabbed. You’ve seen me use my powers on pretty much every suspect we run across. You even saw my eyes glow red once and just called it a trick. You saw me throw a man through a window with one hand and no effort. You’ve seen me open locked handcuffs and doors.”

“You could have shown me your wings,” Chloe told him. 

“First of all, I didn’t have my wings back until recently. I cut them off the last time I came to Earth when I decided to stay and they just came back a few months ago. By then I was more worried about finding the son I never knew I had than anything else. Secondly, I despise showing my wings. They’re not who I am anymore and using them as proof of my identity feels like a lie. No one else has needed them to believe me.”

“W-who else knows?” she asked. 

“Daniel found out when he saw my eyes flash red when I got angry about something. Ms. Lopez found out from my blood when I was kidnapped. My therapist found out when I flashed my eyes for her as well. Beatrice has never doubted me at all,” Lucifer told her. “All of Daniel’s family have apparently looked up to me for generations, passing down the stories of something I did to help them many generations ago.” 

“When you saved his great grandmother,” Chloe said. “Dan told me. So all those people know what you are.” She was beginning to realize how blind she had been. She should have believed him. Between all those incidents he mentioned and the fact that he never lied, she should have known. 

“Yes. They do. And not one of them ever accused me of being evil. Even my son whom I’d never met when I turned up on his doorstep, saw me as I was,” Lucifer said sadly. 

“I’m sorry,” Chloe said again. “But with what you were saying about Marcus…I just didn’t want to believe…”

Lucifer sighed. He supposed he could understand when put that way. No one else had to deal with him claiming that someone they loved was evil at the same time as finding out about him. “But you believe me now?” 

“Yeah. I do. But what can we do? If he finds out that I know he’ll…” she trailed off, not even able to say the words. 

“I know. Samael had another idea though. It’s not something I would consider for anyone else, but since he should have been there thousands of years ago anyway…”

“What?” 

“Taking him directly to Hell. Alive,” Lucifer said with a wince. 

“But you don’t want to?” Chloe guessed by his demeanor. 

“No. I don’t. I have never had a hand in who goes there. I have never been the one to damn anyone. I know though, that even if I did manage to break his curse and he died, that Dad would never allow him to step foot in heaven. He is the one person whose fate has never been in question.”

“Then what’s the problem?” Chloe asked. 

“Because this way /I/ would be the one to condemn him. It would be by /my/ hand,” Lucifer said wearily. “I hate it, but if it was the only way to protect my family I would do far worse.” 

Chloe couldn’t help but hug him. She hated the idea of Marcus being condemned without a judge or a jury or defense, but if he truly has been around that long and done all those horrible things. Enough for God himself to curse him even. She wasn’t going to complain. Especially if it was the only way to save her and her daughter’s lives. “You’re not evil, Lucifer and anyone who thinks you are is an idiot. You’re a good man. Do what you have to do. You have my support in this if that matters to you.” 

He pulled back and pressed a hand to her cheek. “You are my granddaughter, Chloe. Your support means everything to me,” he said before kissing her forehead.

She smiled and leaned into it. At least now she knew why she’d always felt drawn to Lucifer so much. Why she knew that she loved him, but was repulsed by the idea of a relationship between them. She’d just assumed it was a friend thing, but this made much more sense. “I love you, grandpa,” she said in a half-teasing tone. 

Lucifer laughed and pulled her close against his side. “As I told your offspring. Calling me that in public would raise a few too many eyebrows.”

“Not if I do it as a funny nickname,” Chloe told him. “You are a bit old-fashioned sometimes, which actually makes a lot more sense now. We can say it’s because of that.” 

Lucifer grinned and shook his head amusedly. “Whatever you wish, Chloe dear.” 

“Come on. We should head back up and I need to get Trix home,” Chloe told him, bumping his side playfully before standing up. 

“I would feel a lot more comfortable if you two would stay here until I get your fiancée into hell,” Lucifer told her. 

“How long will that take?” she asked. 

“I’ll go tonight, but it’ll probably be a few days before I’m back. The demons will be clamoring for attention the second I get down there and I’ll have to handle them before I can return,” Lucifer told her. “Beatrice’s bed is a full size so you can share it with her or the two of you can take the master bedroom while I’m gone. I’m sure Daniel won’t mind the couch since I won’t be here anyway.” 

“We’ll work it out,” Chloe said as they headed up the stairs. When they got upstairs, Chloe saw Trixie sitting on the couch with Dan and Samael and she told her. “Hey, monkey, what do you think about both of us staying here for a few days?” 

“Yay!” Trixie bounced excitedly. “Can we really?” Chloe nodded before getting trapped in a big hug. 

“You’re going?” Samael asked.

“Going where?” Dan jumped in confused. 

“Let’s get the little monkey here to bed and then we can talk about it,” Chloe said, reminding them that Trixie didn’t need to know about all this. They all nodded and once Trixie was in bed and Chloe was back, Lucifer outlined Samael’s idea. 

“How long will it be down there if it’s a few days up here?” Dan asked worriedly, being the only person in the room who had heard mention of the way time passed in Hell. 

“A few years,” Lucifer told him, getting gasps from Chloe and Samael. “It’s rather necessary though,” he pointed out. They all reluctantly agreed. 

“I’m gonna stay here until he gets back…if that’s okay with you two?” she asked the other inhabitants of the penthouse.

“I would prefer it actually,” Samael told her. “I’m more than a match for any human, even an unreasonably strong and ruthless one. If he gets away from Da, I can take care of it.” 

“Yeah, what he said,” Dan added. 

“Okay. I’ll sleep with Trix then,” she decided before turning to Lucifer and giving him a big hug. “Please be careful, grandpa.” 

“I will, darling,” Lucifer said hugging her back and kissing her head before she moved to make room for Dan. 

“What she said,” Dan laughed tightly trying to lighten the mood before pulling Lucifer into a searing kiss. “Don’t forget what you have to come home to, Luc,” he whispered. 

“Never,” Lucifer whispered back as Dan made way for Samael. 

“I’ll keep them safe, Da. I promise.” 

“I wouldn’t trust them to anyone else, son,” Lucifer told him, giving him a tight hug as well.


	18. Chapter 18

Lucifer decided that the surprise attack was the best way to do this and shifted directly into Pierce’s study, hoping that he would be there and he was in luck. Before the immortal could react, Lucifer grabbed him around the middle and shifted them directly to Hell, chair and all. “What the hell, Lucifer?!” Pierce said angrily before he looked around. “Where are we?” 

“Hell,” Lucifer smirked. “Did you really think that I would allow you to threaten my family and get away with it?” 

“You…”

“You wanted to die, Cain, but since you pushed up the timetable with your little proposal, I ran out of time to figure that out.”

“You can’t do this!” 

“Can’t I?” Lucifer asked coldly feeling his eyes start to flicker. Apparently being back here was giving him access to his devil face again. That or his father was giving it back out of anger for this. “All I’m doing really is skipping a step. You were always headed here anyway.”

“No. I don’t feel guilty for anything. I don’t belong here,” Cain said, getting to his feet and stalking towards Lucifer. 

Lucifer laughed callously. “You don’t honestly think my father would ever allow you to step foot in heaven do you?” He lifted a hand and waved it towards the doors to unlock them as demons came streaming in. “They’ve never had a live one before. And the best part is…you’ll always stay that way.” As the demons dragged him to the ground he began screaming in pain as they ripped him apart. “Welcome to Hell, Cain.” He addressed everyone in the room when he said, “This is the punishment for going after my family.” It wouldn’t hurt to throw a warning to the demons as well and he saw them shudder in understanding. 

Now that was settled, Lucifer found himself as surrounded as Cain was, but in a very different way. Lucifer ignored the screams as he settled on the throne and started waving the demons who wanted an audience forward. He told them that he wasn’t back for good. Just for a little while, reinforced his standing orders, and it did end up taking him two years of Hell time to handle all their issues and check up on everything while he was there. By the time he was headed home, he was almost desperate to be there. 

Lucifer arrived back in the kitchen, and had to take a step back and hold up a hand to stop anyone, Trixie especially, from hugging him. “I need a shower first to get all this ash off me. Then we can do hugs and all.”

“But everything is okay right? We’re safe?” Chloe asked as he headed towards his bathroom. 

“Yes, Chloe dear. All is well. But wait until I get out to say goodbye?” he asked hopefully and she nodded. 

Lucifer emerged forty-five minutes later. Ash was a nightmare to get out of his hair. He put on a new suit and made it back to the living room and as expected the child was the first to attach to him. He chuckled and hugged her back before she let go and let Dan greet him with a passionate kiss that had Chloe covering Trixie’s eyes. Lucifer handed out the rest of the hugs before saying goodbye to Chloe and Trixie and promising to see them soon. 

“You may wish to spend the rest of the evening in the other room, Samael,” Lucifer told him. 

Samael scrunched up his nose and nodded. “Say no more. Please,” he said as he got up and headed into Trixie’s room, turning the tv up loudly. He couldn’t really blame them if Lucifer was gone for years by his time, but that didn’t mean he wanted to hear it. 

Once again, Dan showed up to work exhausted and walking funny and Chloe just laughed and shook her head. “Where’s Lucifer?” she asked. 

“He figured there wouldn’t be much getting done today anyway without a lieutenant and since Samael’s apartment just got finished, he’s taking him out shopping for it,” Dan told her. 

“Samael is actually going out in the world finally?” she asked with amused surprise. They had gotten to know each other pretty well over the two days that she’d stayed there and she had joined in helping him figure out how to use modern things. 

“Yep. Lucifer said he’s even going to get him a phone today when he replaces his own.”

Chloe winced at the reminder of what happened to Lucifer’s phone when she’d dropped it. “That’s good. Let’s just hope that Lucifer doesn’t teach him the emoji thing.”

Dan laughed. “Way ahead of you, Chlo. I’ve been teaching him the right way to text already.” 

“Thank you for that,” she said relieved. “I know everything’s been crazy with all this lately, but it hasn’t impacted your wedding plans too much I hope?” 

Dan shook his head. “No, everything’s still on track for that. The wedding planners have been a…devil-send,” he joked making Chloe laugh again. 

“So, four weeks huh? Getting cold feet yet?” Chloe asked. 

“Not a chance,” Dan said with a grin. 

Once they finished their shopping and had everything set to be delivered the next day, Lucifer took the delayed trip to see his brother and introduce his son. Amenadiel was happy to see him and welcomed him warmly and it wasn’t long before Lucifer got to the purpose of the visit. “We were hoping that you would have some idea why his children have always been unhealthy.” 

Amenadiel thought for a long moment before saying, “I do have a likely theory.” 

“Well spit it out, brother,” Lucifer said rolling his eyes when Amenadiel stopped there. 

“The divinity in you, Samael, is perfectly balanced with the humanity which is what allows you to remain immortal and invulnerable. In your children, the humanity would overcome the divinity, but the divinity would remain strong enough to fight back.” 

“But it would be weak enough in my grandchildren that they wouldn’t have that problem,” Samael reasoned with a nod. It made sense. It was the only theory that did actually. 

“Precisely. I would advise against having any more children,” Amenadiel said needlessly.

“Would it be possible for me to be sterilized?” Samael asked them. 

“If we get Chloe or Beatrice to accompany you to the clinic then yes,” Lucifer told him. “You would have to be physically mortal for the procedure to take.” 

“Then let’s do that as soon as possible then,” Samael said. He missed sex, but didn’t want to take any chances. Even with contraceptives. 

“I’ll make an appointment for you,” Lucifer promised. He had a few doctors that owed him favors so he should be able to get him in as early as tomorrow even if it would have to be after hours so Chloe could be there. 

Despite the apartment being done, it was another week before Samael felt comfortable moving down there alone, not that he wasn’t a frequent visitor upstairs after that. It was two weeks later before Lucifer managed to convince Samael to come with them down to the club and Lucifer may have discretely pointed a few women towards his son and smirked when they disappeared upstairs. A hundred and fifty years was one hell of a dry spell, after all. 

When the wedding rolled around, Samael was standing with Lucifer and Dan’s oldest brother was standing with him. Dan’s side of the wedding was full, but Lucifer only had Chloe, Trixie, Amenadiel, Linda, Ella, and most of their friends from the precinct just to even things out despite the fact that they were friends with both of them. Lucifer and Dan were in the back, getting ready to come out when it started as another semi-large group came in and sat on Lucifer’s side at the back. 

Since Lucifer and Dan were both coming in from the sides and only had eyes for each other, neither of them noticed the newcomers during the simple but moving ceremony. It wasn’t until they were walking out that Lucifer noticed them and froze in shock and fear, stopping the recessional in it’s tracks. One of them got up and stepped forward. “We’re not here to cause trouble, brother,” he said softly. “We simply wanted to celebrate with you if that’s alright.”

Lucifer blinked in shock and took a few deep breaths before nodding. “Very well, Gabriel.” It wasn’t as though he could say no. They would just show up anyway and if they did cause trouble there was no way he would be able to fight all fifteen of them, even with Samael and Amenadiel at his side.


	19. Chapter 19

As soon as Lucifer and Dan got into their limo with the doors closed, they put up the privacy screen so Dan could ask. “Was that…”

“Some of my brothers and sisters. Yes.” 

“But they’re not here to take you away or anything?” he asked worriedly. 

“I don’t believe so?” Lucifer said almost as a question more than anything else before shaking it off and turning to Dan. “I won’t let them take me without a fight though, my love. I promise you that. And if they do, I will come right back as many times as it takes.” 

“You better,” Dan said tensely, curling up to his new husband’s side, afraid to lose him. 

“You have my word that I will do everything in my power to stay by your side,” Lucifer assured him. 

Once they got to the reception hall and the formalities were finished, Lucifer wasted no time finding Gabriel. Not only was he the messenger, but he also seemed to be the head of their little group since he was the one that spoke for them at the wedding. He had let the statement go at the time, but needed more details. “Why are you all here, Gabriel?” 

“I told you. We wanted to celebrate with you,” he told his brother. 

Lucifer shook his head. “I don’t buy it. I haven’t heard from any of you in millennia and now you show up here today of all days…”

“Not because we didn’t want to see you, Lu,” Gabriel assured him. “You’re the one who cut off hell from any other celestials, remember.”

“I’ve been on Earth for nearly eight years now. And have been many other times for weeks at a time,” he pointed out. 

“As for the other times you’ve come up, we didn’t know. We don’t watch things that closely. This time…it was hard. It’s been so long and you’ve been so closed off…”

“So what? You were afraid of rejection?” Lucifer asked incredulously. 

“You’re our brother Lu,” Gabriel told him. “What you think matters to us. We hoped, maybe, that the love and openness of your wedding might make it easier…but if you want us to go…”

“No,” Lucifer said, surprising even himself. “Just…tell me you’re not here to make me leave. That you’re not going to take all this away from me.”

“I swear to you Lu. None of us are here for that. Though father does wish to speak with you soon. He said that it can wait until after your honeymoon though and wanted me to tell you that you will be free to return home after your conversation,” Gabriel told him. 

“Home to here?” Lucifer asked suspiciously and Gabriel nodded. “I’ll think about it.” If that was the price to keep all this though, it would be pretty stupid of him to say no. 

“Fair enough. That’s something to worry about another day. I would like to meet your husband and family,” Gabriel said hopefully. 

Lucifer nodded and led him over to their table and introduced everyone. He did the same more than a dozen times with his other brothers and sisters, but thankfully they didn’t make any attempt to monopolize their attention so there was plenty of time to mingle with their other guests. At one point Dan made a joke about the Satanists and the angels there that made half their table snort their drinks out of their noses. Even Lucifer barely avoided joining them. Thankfully their were no confrontations though and Dan and Lucifer were off for their honeymoon a few hours later. 

A few days after they got back, Gabriel appeared in the living room. “Oh good. You’re dressed. I popped by earlier but you were…occupied,” he said with a blush. 

Dan blushed as well, but Lucifer just laughed. “That’s what happens when you pop in unannounced, brother. I take it that it’s time for my audience with Dad?” 

“It doesn’t have to be now if you don’t want,” Gabriel told him. “But he would like it to be, yes.” 

“Might as well get this over with,” Lucifer muttered, pulling Dan into a kiss. “I’m not sure how long I’ll be gone, love, but hopefully it won’t be too long.”

“As long as you come back,” Dan said worriedly. 

“You have my word that I will ensure that he returns within a day,” Gabriel told Dan who relaxed and nodded. 

When Lucifer went over to Gabriel he said sarcastically, “What? No chains?”

Gabriel shook his head sadly. “No, Lu. You’re not being dragged for punishment. You will have an escort though that will meet us at the gates, but that’s more of an honor guard than anything else.” 

Lucifer snorted derisively but held out his arm. He couldn’t get onto that plane anymore without being taken by someone else. Once they arrived at the gates, he got smiles and nods from his four escorts who took up position two in front and two behind him and Gabriel as they marched through the streets to the throne room. Once they got there, his guard and Gabriel all knelt before their father and Lucifer scoffed. “You’ll pardon me if I don’t kneel,” he sneered. 

Most of the guards around the room started to bristle, but a few of them snickered. God help up a hand to stop any of the angry ones from responding. “Leave us,” he ordered and the room emptied except for himself and Lucifer. Gabriel put a reassuring hand on Lucifer’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze before he left. Once they were alone, God motioned to the chair in front of him. “Please. Sit.”

Lucifer huffed but did so. “Gotta love the whole superiority act with the throne and all,” he said sarcastically as he did. 

“I am on the throne because I cannot leave it. Not anymore. It is the only thing keeping me alive.” 

“What do you mean?” Lucifer asked confused and even a little worried, not that he would admit it. 

“The fight with your mother all those millennia ago weakened me greatly. For a time, I could leave the throne for short periods, but the more I had to do, the weaker I got. Now the throne is the only thing holding me to this world.” 

“Why are you telling me this? Who else knows?” 

“Very few know, Gabriel among them. I am telling you because you deserve to know. Because I need you to know that leaving you in Hell for so long was never my intention.” 

Lucifer narrowed his eyes. “And I’m supposed to believe that?” 

“I stand by my statement that you were the one who caused it and so you should have to oversee it. That was only meant to be a temporary solution, however. It was my intent to find another long term solution and then relieve you, but then your mother began attempting to destroy the humans and my time was spent trying to stop her rather than finding another solution.” 

“So basically you’re saying that I just ‘slipped through the cracks’? Like that’s supposed to make it better?” 

“No, son. I know that nothing can make it better. You have been harmed irrevocably and nothing that I do now can undo that damage. That doesn’t mean I can continue to do nothing however. It has taken a very long time for me to regain enough power to put the other solution into effect, but now that I have I would like to discuss it with you.” 

“So we’re clear, this other solution would allow me to stay on Earth?” Lucifer asked suspiciously. 

“Yes. You will be able to keep your family close and watch over your descendants for as long as you wish,” God told him. 

“Speaking of my descendants. Chloe?” 

God knew what he was asking and nodded. “Yes. I arranged her birth. I didn’t want your line to end like that. Not before you ever found them.”

“Why?” 

“Because you are my son. And your family is my family. You know now the feelings of fatherhood yes? I’m sure you can relate.” 

Lucifer nodded slowly, no less confused about where all this was coming from, but going along with it for now. “What is this ‘other solution’ you mentioned?” 

“The main purpose for someone being there to begin with was to keep the demons from destroying the human souls. I can separate Hell into two sections and seal them both off. Human souls will still be able to arrive, but nothing else will nor will anything be able to leave, even by possession.” 

“So no need for a king?” 

“There will still need to be a king, but since it will only be to rule over the demons that have grown so greatly in numbers, the king can be a demon as well. Hell is your domain, so I seek your approval of this plan and a recommendation of a king to install.”

“Can you give me a few days to decide? I’d like to speak with Mazikeen first. If she wants to return then she should rule. If not, then Dromos.” 

“That will be fine. But no more than a few days. I don’t have much time left,” God told him. 

“What do you mean?” Lucifer asked, unable to keep the concern from lacing his voice. 

“I have been holding on long enough to right my mistakes. This will take the last of my strength to put into effect. Gabriel will take my place afterwards.”


	20. Chapter 20

“You’re not saying that you’re going to sacrifice your life for this?” Lucifer asked with wide-eyes unsure how he even felt about that. 

“I have been trapped in this half-existence for far too long, my son. I haven’t even been able to leave this chair for millennia, much less walk the halls of my castle or even see my city. Only my desire to make things right for you has kept me going this long. Now that I am able to do that, I will gladly move on.” 

Lucifer couldn’t imagine what it must be like to live millennia without even being able to move so he couldn’t exactly fault his father for that. It was still so much coming at him all at once though and he was more than a little overwhelmed. He decided to focus on the facts rather than try and figure out his swirling emotions at the moment. “Why Gabriel?” 

“Because he understands my vision going forward. Many have said that Amenadiel should be the first choice as the eldest, but I’m sure you agree that Amenadiel, even if he were still here, is a warrior first. He is a follower. Not a leader. Gabriel will return the joy that the Silver City has been lacking for far too long.”

Lucifer nodded. “I can’t disagree with that. I’ll let you know my decision within two days if you want to have Gabriel or someone else return for me then.”

“Thank you, son. I know I don’t deserve it, but I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me someday,” he said as he raised his hand and Gabriel came back in. Lucifer didn’t respond to that statement. /Couldn’t/ respond to that statement. 

On the way back to the gates, again with the escort, Gabriel told him, “Father doesn’t have the power to change the access at the gates. Not without sacrificing the chance to fix Hell. Once the changeover is complete though, I will. You’ll be welcome here again, Lu. I promise you that.” Lucifer just nodded, too overwhelmed for words and still hadn’t spoken by the time that Gabriel flew him home. 

Dan could see that his husband was more than a little shaken, and quickly rushed to his side. He didn’t get any answers though until Lucifer called Maze and then all he got was that Hell was going to be sealed off so she had to decide if she wanted to go home or stay on Earth forever. She had apparently been considering asking him to take her back anyway since she had a falling out with Linda and Amenadiel over their new relationship so Lucifer made a quick trip to Hell to drop her off, not sticking around this time, and finally got around to sharing the story with his husband. 

Most of the next two days was spent with Lucifer trying to come to terms with everything and it was his son that gave him the most clarity when he said, “Once he’s gone, holding that grudge can only hurt you. It can’t hurt him anymore. What you need to decide is if the sacrifice he’s making to fix it means that he deserves to die with the peace of forgiveness or the pain of knowing that his son hates him.” 

Lucifer didn’t decide right then, and hadn’t even decided by the time that Gabriel came to take him back. “Have you decided who is to rule Hell in your absence?”

“Mazikeen,” Lucifer told him. 

God nodded. “Very well. Once it is done the throne will answer to her. Do you have any more questions for me before I call the others in?” 

“I just want to say that…that I forgive you,” Lucifer said with a heavy breath, having decided in that moment that he couldn’t let his father die with that weighing on him. His son had so freely granted him forgiveness, so it was only fair that he pass it on. 

God seemed to lose a great weight from his shoulders as he smiled. “Thank you, my son. You have no idea how much that means to me.” Lucifer just nodded with a ghost of a smile on his face as well and when it was clear that nothing else was going to be said, he waved a hand. 

Lucifer was surprised to see Amenadiel there as well, accompanied by Jophiel who had apparently been his ride as the throne room filled with every angel in existence. “I wanted all of my children here for this moment,” God said. “It is time for me to move on. Before I do though, I want it made clear that Lucifer is still a part of this family, no matter which name he chooses to go by and is free to live on Earth should he so choose.” He waited for the murmurs to die down before he said, “Gabriel…” 

Gabriel stepped forward and knelt in front of his father. The timing for this would have to be perfect. There was a large burst of power from God who seemed to age a hundred years in that moment before shaking hands removed the silver crown from his head and placed it on Gabriel’s. Another burst of power later and Gabriel was imbued with the powers of creation and God’s body was fading away into nothingness. 

Most of the room, including Lucifer were choked up as Gabriel, with tears running down his cheeks, stood up and sat on the throne which quickly bound itself to him. “Everyone in this room is free to come and go as they please, but if you wish to interact with humanity, use discretion. Amenadiel and Lucifer stay please,” he said as he dismissed everyone else. 

Once it was just the three of them, Gabriel got down from the throne and motioned them to sit at the table to the side of the room. “Do you understand why you’ve fallen Amenadiel?” he started. 

“Because father was upset with me for raising a soul from the dead that got humans killed,” Amenadiel said apologetically. 

Gabriel shook his head. “No. He wasn’t particularly happy about that, mind you, but he didn’t cause you to fall. You did it to yourself.”

“What do you mean?” Amenadiel asked confused. 

“Your heart became heavy with guilt, much like the humans who get sent to hell. You didn’t feel that you deserved your divinity anymore so it abandoned you. Once you let go of your guilt, you’ll regain your status.” He waited until it dawned on him before turning to Lucifer. “It was the same with your wings and your devil face as you call it. Some part of you knew that you would need your wings to find your son and so you called them back. You also got rid of the devil face through your own belief that you could deserve your family. It returned due to your guilt from what you did to Cain.” 

“About that…” Lucifer said with a wince. 

“It’s no matter. I’ve already removed the curse. He has been allowed death, but is still in the human section of Hell where he should have been long ago,” Gabriel told him. “You righted a wrong and protected your family. Let the guilt go, brother.” 

Lucifer smiled and nodded. It wouldn’t be that easy, but the absolution helped. Amenadiel proceeded to stick his foot in his mouth though, “I should have been better. Then I would have been here to take his place.” 

Gabriel glared at him. “Your pride will be your downfall eventually, brother, and that is the main reason why you were never a consideration. Father has spent decades grooming me for this. Long before your fall.”

Lucifer laughed. “I told you that ego was going to get you in trouble one day.” 

Amenadiel just winced at that knowledge. “I’m sorry, Gabriel. I shouldn’t have assumed.”

“No. You shouldn’t have. But it doesn’t matter now,” Gabriel waved it off. “But I do have a lot to do now. Lucifer since you’re free to come and go as you please now, would you mind giving our brother a ride back down?”

“Not at all,” Lucifer said getting up, surprised to be pulled into a hug by Gabriel, but returning it happily. 

Gabriel also hugged Amenadiel. “I hope to see you again soon when you regain your wings, brother,” he told him and Amenadiel nodded. 

With that, Lucifer took Amenadiel’s arm and flew them back to the penthouse before pouring them both a drink. Dan was at work still and Samael was likely in his apartment if not downstairs in the club, so it was just the two brothers. “Who would have ever guessed that I would be the one giving you a ride back and forth to heaven?” Lucifer chuckled wryly. 

“Must you rub it in?” Amenadiel groaned. 

“Yes, actually. I owe you plenty of that wouldn’t you say?” Lucifer said with a grin, clinking his glass with Amenadiel’s to show that it wasn’t done in anger. Just a matter of brothers being brothers. Amenadiel sighed but accepted it with grace, doing his best to rid himself of his ego as had been so forcefully pointed out to him.


End file.
